Numb
by Black-Midnight-Soul
Summary: Harry is entering his 6th year at Hogwarts, and is fighting a horrible depression. He's started to slip away from everyone, and become numb. Wrose yet, his friends dont understand-other then Ginny. HPGW, RWHrG
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Numb  
**Chapter:** One  
**Chapter Title:** Slipping Away  
**Author:** Black-Midnight-Oasis  
**Rating:** pg 13, for depressing situations, and minor laguage.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or anything thus orented. I do not make money from my stories, and do them for sheer enjoyment. Thank you for your time.  
**Summary:** Harry Potter, Famos, school Qudditch player, athletic, rich, brave- and horribly depressed. Life had never been easy for Harry, but now that Sirirus is gone, Harry has nothing holding him together, no one to truely trun to- his last change of leaving his auth and uncle feel through the veil. Not to mention the Prophecy that states that he, a 16 year old, not fully trained wizard, is the one who has to distory the dark lord voldermort- because he's the only one who can.  
Not to mention, Harry Potter is a 16 year old boy. And with being a teenager, things like angest, romance, and drama are bound to happen anyways. But what if that Romance inculdes someone he's already lost?  
**Authors Note: **Alright, so this is my new story, and now anyone who's bothering to read my other one- call it dead. I will be adding three (maybe four) more chapters, that cut RIGHT to the point of everything. To the end. However, if you like romance, but not the a/a then read part one of that stroy: _Do You Care? _(the reveiw count is at 60 I think )

Chapter One: Slipping Away

Harry awoke to his Aunt banging on his door, with her normal, "Time to get up!" roar. Moaning, Harry pulled himself out of bed, and began to dress. He walked over to his closet, and pulled on a par of black jeen's, a black T-shirt, with a black hoddie. Harr blankly looked to his mirror, and staired emotionless. Grabbing his wand off his dresser, Harry walked openly out of his room (his aunt and uncle had stopped locking the door on him) and down the hall.

Dudley ran past Harry, banging loudly which each step he put his large foot on. Harry curiosly wondered how long it would take for the stair case to give way. For personal safety, Harry had mostly stopped stepping on the stiars, and either slide down the railing, or jumped on the side. This morning, Harry choose to jump, feeling the power of inpact as he carshed to the ground. The pain was almost comforting, allowing him to feel something real.

Harry quickly regained his balence, and walked into the kitchen. His aunt gave his a fake sort of smile, and his uncle ignored him completely. This was his favorite thing to do, after all- pertend Harry was never born. Harry wasn't sure about his aunt though, what had made her try to be nice to him, and Harry figured he would never know. Sitting down, Harry looked blankly at the pile of bacon and toast infront of him.

"But mum!" Dudley cried, "I'm a growing boy! I need more then this!" Harry look at Dudley's half of a large orange, then quickly looked back down to his pile of food, which he was less then interested in eatting, and Dudley was eyeing as if it was gold. Harry picked up the plate, and pushed it towards his cusin.

"Here." Harry shot, "I dont want it."

"Harry, you have to eat!" his aunt called after him, as he walked out of the kitchen. A numb sensation seemed to fill Harry's body, as he walked slowly up the stairs. Opening his bed room door, Harry looked into the black room. Hedwig hooted loudly, noticing she wanted to be let in, Harry walked over, and opened her cage, allowing the snowy owl to climb in and go to sleep.

"Harry Potter- you open this door right now!" it was his aunt. Harry ignored to call, and closed the curtains on his window, blocking out all the light, "I mean it Harry- open the door" the voice sounded disperate. Harry looked at the door, strangely, as if it was some sort of forin object.

"Just leave me alone.." Harry called darkly, "I just want to be left alone." Harry heard a loud sigh from the other side of the door, that was quickly fallowed by the sound of foot steps walking away, "It's what everyone does... they just leave me alone."

Images flashed through his head, images of when he was one, and his parent's where killed, image's of Qurill, Tom Riddle, Ginny lieing there lifeless, Cedirc cold dead body, and then Sirurs. When Harry first meet him, he wanted nothing more then him dead, to have him feel nothing but the pain he had made Harry feel. Or, at lest, the pain he thought Sirus had made him feel. In realty, Sirurs was innocent, and it Wormtail who had made Harry's parent's suffer. Harry closed his eyes, allowing the tears run down his face as he remember saving Sirurs' life, only to have it be his fault it was taking away. Pain- Hate- these where the only things he could feel now, but evertime the emotions came, the less he could feel them. It was like he was slipping away from reality.

Hours must have passed before Harry moved to pull out a book on hex's. The teacher's at the school hadn't given any homework, because not all the student's would be taking that course the next year, due to the O.W.L's.

"Harry, dinner time." his aunt's timed voice awoke Harry from his trans.

"Coming." he muttered. Pulling himself off his bed, Harry's book stayed tightly gripped in his hand. He didn't care if his aunt and uncle saw it, or what they would say if they did see it. Nothing mattered. Harry opened his bedroom door, only to have the bright light from the rest of the house flood his eyes, almost burning. The sun must have been seeting, Harry thought, turning the corner and beginning to walk down the hall. Ignoreing the fact that half the step's creeked, and where bent inwards, Harry slowly walked down.

By the time Harry reached the kitchen, Dudley was already half way though his dinner. Harry looked at the food, his stomach became tense, but Harry knew he had to eat. Walking over to the table, Harry slowly sat down, proping his book between his knee and the rim of the table. On several ocations, his aunt tried to make conversation, and either his Uncle Vernon would answer the questions quickly, or Dudley would give his oppion. Harry figured she was tring to really talk to him, her sudden concern for him over coming- as if she had just noticed how horrible she had been to Harry in his life.

"Harry, eat something." his aunt ordered. Harry looked up only to notice that everyone had finshed but him, and he had only pushed his food around.

"I'm taking Dudley to the store to get some new clothing, Patuina- watch the boy."

"Have a good time," she called nervously. As soon as the door shut, she dropped her tea towel, and walked over to the table. Harry noticed she was sitting in the chair right next to him, facing it so she looked dirctly at him. Harry looked up slowly, his dazed green eyes gave the look at though he hadn't selpt in weeks- which really he had slept, but not well. All his dreams where interfered with horrible nightmare's of people dieing. His black clothing outlined how pale he had gotten by staying in his dark room, "Harry, I-"

"What?" Harry asked, blankly, wanting nothing more then this conversation to be over.

"What happened?" she asked, bluntly. Harry raised an eybrow, but did not answer. "To you." she contiuned nervously, as if just by having this conversation she was breaking the law, "You look dead on your feet- so depressed.."

Harry's head turned back to his book. Harry looked over with the corner of his eye, to see that his aunt was- _crying._

"Dont cry." Harry commented, bluntly, "Tear's do nothing."

"I just wish I understand... if you would only talk to me.."

"Stop trying to mother me." said Harry, in a dark term, "My mother's _dead_. Not that you care." Harry closed his book, and stood up, "I'm full."

"Harry, please, wait-" but it was too late, he had already walked out of the kitchen, and out the front door, leaving his aunt crying in the corner. Harry walked down the path, and onto the sidewalk. It was already dark out. Harry knew it was stupid to be roaming outside, when it was dark but he didn't care. Blinking, he turned into a near by park, and sat down on a swing. This was the street where he first saw Sirurs, and he thought he was going to die.

"Harry?" it was a questioning voice. Harry turned his head to see Remus Lupin standing there.

"Yeah." Harry answered, shurging.

"Harry, what's-"

"Wrong?" Harry finshed, "Nothing. Just felt like getting some fresh air."

"Nothing?" Lupin repeated, doubtfully, "Harry I just went to your house to pick you up, and I found your aunt _crying _in the kitchen. Said you walked out."

"I did walk out." Harry addmitted.

"Why dont we go back, and get your things, then we can head back to-"

"The Black House?" Harry asked, darkly. The was an ocward pause between the two of them.

"Yes, Harry." Lupin answered. Harry made no move showing he had any intention of moving, and insteed began to push with his feet and swing.

"I dont feel much like moveing, but you go on without me."

"I'm not leaving you here, Harry." Lupin sighed, walking over, and sitting on the swing next to Harry's.

"Look, I just want to be alone, okay?" Harry spat, stopping. Lupin looked into Harry's eyes- but he saw a side of Lily's eye's he had never seen before. They where cold and distant, it was almost disturbing. Lupin could tell that Harry had been crying.

"Harry, please- I'm bagging you, come back with us, it's where you belong."

"I dont belong anywhere." Harry retorted, and stood up, "I never have, ever. I never fit in properly anywhere. Not even at Hogwarts. The only differnce there is, insteed of falling into the backround, and getting picked on, I stick out like soar thumb."

"Harry I know it's been hard on you. It's been hard on all of us, but-"

"How could you know?" Harry snapped, "The fate of everyone's life, depend's on me. I'm only one person, and I'm not even a fully trained wizard. So stop trying to understand me. I wish everyone would just leave me alone." Harry stood up and began walking back to the house, Lupin close behind him.

Neither of them said anything though out there walk back. Storming throug he front door, Harry began to climb the stairs and turned sharply into his room. Lupin fallowed him up, and stood in the door frame as Harry began to throw the last of his things in his trunk. He closed it quitely, and grabbed Headwig's cage, "Let's go." Harry mumered, grabing the handle to his trunk.

"Where are you going?" his aunt asked, as Harry dragged his trunk down the stiars.

"A safe house." Harry answered bluntly.

"A safe house?" she squeeked.

"Yeah, tell your husband and son that I'm gone, and they dont have to pertend I dont exist anymore." Harry snapped, as he and Lupin walked out of the house.

"The car's right there." Lupin commented nervously, pointing to sliver convertable. Someone was sitting in the passenger's seat, and one person was in the back.

"Oy, Harry!" a familer voice called. The car suddenly turned on, and Ron saw Ron waving madly at him. Hermione's head suddenly appered next to Ron. Harry guessed she was tieing her shoe. Harry turned his attention to the front, where he saw Mrs. Weasley stepping out of the car. She walked over, and gave Harry a large hug.

"Oh, we where so worried." she muttered, letting go. Harry gave a fake smile, and dragged his trunk into the back. Mrs. Weasley walked back around the car, and sat down, placing Headwig at her feet. Harry climbed in the back with Ron and Hermione who both gave him ocward smies.

"Jesus, it's good to see you two." Harry blurted out, giving a fake smile. Lupin pulled out and car drove away. Harry noticed Ron's arm around Hermione, and her leaning on his shoulder. Harry looked off to the side, and closed his eyes, just glad they didn't ask questions. Deep down, he didn't really feel anything about leaving, or seeing them. It didn't matter-after all, nothing really mattered anymore.

The arrived infront of number 12 a little while later. Harry jumped out of the car, and proceded to pull his school things out of the trunk. Harry began dragging it up to the house, he kept his head down until he reached the front door. He looked at it, old and warn. It seemed as though everything around him was shifting. Mr. Weasley let them all in the house, and Harry made to go back to the room where he and Ron slept before. It was insitct on where to go. Nothing was real it seemed, like this was just some horrible dream. Harry opened the room, and dropped his trunk down. Ron came in quick behind him with Headwig, "Thanks." Harry muttered, taking the owl and placing her on the dresser.

"So, um... welcome back." said Ron, nervously.

"Thanks." Harry gave another hollow smile. The room itself seemed to have a new presents to it, like there was a dark goast of some sorts living here. Chills ran down Harry's spin, as he thought that the dark presents could just be him.

"Well, everyone's gonna want to talk to you, and stuff- so I guess we should go down stairs." Ron shrugged.

"Yeah." Harry agreed, and fallowed Ron out of the room. He looked at the walls around him, and numb sensation took over his body again. Harry was thankful he couldn't feel anything. Ron lead Harry down the set's of stairs, and into the kitchen. Everyone stood there, beaming at him.

"Ah, the man of the hour!" Tonk's called, winking at him. Harry could see her bright blue hair from across the room.

"Harry, welcome back." Percy smiled. Harry nodded, not really fully convinced that he trusted Percy yet, after what happened the year before.

"Allo, Harry!" called Fred, looking up from a deadly looking potion

"Welcome, mate!" George waved.

"Oh... that wasn't supposed to happen- George, quick- get the sliver spin!"

"Get that off the table, you two." Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"Hey, Harry." Bill smiled. Charlie waved, but didn't look up, he seemed to be concentrating on something.

"HARRY!" an excited cry called, fallowed by a squeek as a red headed figure flew herself at Harry.

"Uh- hi Ginny." Harry sturred, returning the embrace, "How's it going?"

"Horrible." Ginny answered, "And it's all your fault!" Harry raised an eyebrow, the last thing he was expecting was a verbal attack from Ginny, "You havn't written back to me all summer. I've been worried sick." Harry looked nervously at Hermione and Ron, but they where being pulled away by Mr. Weasley.

"I'm really sorry, Gin- I've just-"

"Just what? Been busy?" she asked, in a doubtful tone.

"Yeah.." Harry trailed off, "Look, I've got to go do something, I'll talk to you later." Harry turned around and walked out of the kitchen. No one seemed to notice he was gone, until the kitchen door had slamed shut. Harry made his way up the stairs back to his room.

The numb sensation once again took over his body, and he was careful not the step into the light. Once he reached his door, Harry opened it and walked over to his bed. Collasping onto it, Harry drifted off to sleep.

"I'm worried about him." Mrs. Weasley wispered into the open kitchen.

"We all are, Molly." Mr. Weasley took his wife in his arms, and staired at the door as if he had just watched one of his own childern run off on him.

"Give him room." Ginny muttered.

"Gime him room- are you nuts?" Ron asked, "Last time we 'gave him room' we got yelled at for ignoreing him."

"I'm not saying dont tell him what's going on or anything, I mean, when he leave's, let him go. Look, I've been there alright, just trust me on this one."

"She may be right Ron," Hermione agreed, "He need's time to work out his thought's. Must remember he just lost the first _real_ family member he's ever had."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Numb  
**Chapter:** Two  
**Chapter Title:** The Frail  
**Author:** Black Midnight Soul  
**Rating:** pg 13, for depressing situations, and minor laguage.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or anything thus orented. I do not make money from my stories, and do them for sheer enjoyment. Thank you for your time.  
**Author's Note: **Alright, time for chapter two. I hope you enjoy, and please review. Thanks. Free cookies to anyone who notices the pattern with the titles.

Chapter Two: The Frail

_"It is now Gryffindor- only at the end that you see the truth!"_

_"Honestly Slythrin! Come to your senses!"_

_"I will kill them, Godric. There is nothing left that you can do. They are unworthy, and hence, they will die."_

_"You dont have the guts!"_

_"Just wait, Godric. For in this school is a chamber, a chamber which will be the end of all of those dirty mudbloods!"_

_"Do not use that term with me!" Harry watched in great shock as he stood next to Godric Gryffindor in the great hall, facing Slytherin. Riddle stood beside Slytherin, sneering evily.  
Suddenly, everything shifted, and Godric turned to Harry, "It is in your blood- slay the best, Harry!" Godric handed his sword to Harry.  
The black obbes turned to the Chamber of Secrets. Ginny was laying, cold on the ground. Harry flew beside her, and checked her pulse. But he was too late- she was dead "NO!" he yelled._

_"Oh yes, Gryffindor!" Riddle laughed, "And now, I am at full strength!"_

_"Slay the best, Harry.." Gryffindor's voice repeated from the shadow's. Harry yelled out in anger, and ran at Riddle._

_"Die- Slytherin!" Harry yelled, percing the blade through Riddle's heart, and ripping it out. Riddle feel to the ground, dead. Fawkes suddenly flew by, and around Ginny.  
Harry tried to run back to Ginny, but she seemed to be getting farther, and farther away, "Ginny!" he yelled, but she didn't respond- but finally disapered. Fawkes suddenly begain to sing, and flew back to Harry, landing on his sounder. "Why couldn't I save her!" he yelled. _

Harry sat up in his bed, panting and in a cold sweat. His heart rammed into his chest repeatedly. He turned his attention to the clock on the dresser- it was only four in the morning. He had saved Ginny- and Tom didn't come to full power. Harry collapsed back onto his pellow, and driffted off to sleep.

"Wake up, Harry." Ron's voice ordered, "It's breakfast time!"

"I'll be down in a minute." Harry muttered, slowly sitting up. Not two seconds after Ron disapered out the door, his Harry fall back onto his bed. It was bad enoug being back in this house- he sure as hell was not going to be awake for most of it.

"Harry- Harry, wake up." a soft voice cooed into his ear. Harry ignored it, and tired to dirft back off to sleep. "Come on, Harry. You have to eat something." he felt someone shaking his body, and slowly opened his eyes.

"Not hungry." he muttered, "Stop shaking me."

"Not hungry, or not socail?" Harry opened his eyes in shock. His emerald green eyes staired up at Ginny curiosly. Ginny merely smiled innocently. "Would you like me to bring something up for you?"

"No- no, you dont have to do that. I'm fine-"

"Either you come down, or I bring something up, but you have to eat." Harry debated his options in his head. If Ginny brought something up, then people would obeses(sp?) about him all day, and wouldn't leave him alone. sighing in defeat, Harry sat up.

"Alright, I'll come down." he muttered.

"Good. You have five minutes to change- no falling back asleep!" Ginny turned and marched out of the room. Harry moaned, then rolled out of bed towards his trunk. Reaching inside he pulled out a pair of dark blue jeens and changed into them.  
Harry stood up stright, streeched and yawned. He ripped his belt off a near by chair, and put it on, right as Ginny called into the room, "Times up." without any more warning, she walked into the room and looked at Harry.  
Harry looked over at Ginny, and rasied an eyebrow. Ginny looked Harry over- he had obveous been spending his spair time working out. His muscle's where well defined.

"Hi." Harry said. Ginny cleared her throat, and walked over to his trunk. Harry watched curiosly as she reached inside and threw a grey t-shirt at him, "Come on."

"Yeah, yeah." Harry muttered, pulling the shirt on and fallowing Ginny out of the room. Harry refused to look at the wall, but insteed staired at his feet, noticing he forgot to put socks on. They made there way down all the stiars, and through the living room, towards the kitchen enterance.

"After you." Ginny smiled, stepping to the side.

"What did the twins do?" Harry asked, nervously.

"Oh- not _too _much." Harry narrowed his eyes, and slolwy opened the door. Once nothing happened, he walked into the strangely quite kitchen.

"Supprise!" voices yelled.

"What the-" Harry jumped backwards, and looked around. "Supprise?"

"Happy Birthday!" Ginny smiled called from behind Harry.

"It's my birthday?" Harry's head shot towards the calender on the wall, "Well- I'll be damned.. guess I'm 16, huh?"

"Yeah know, forgetting your own birthday isn't a good sign, Harry." Ron beamed.

"Oh!" Mrs. Weasley ran over and gave Harry a hug and kiss.

"Er- thanks." he blinked a few times.

"I've never had a birthday party before."

"Well, we like to think we're a lot nicer then those muggles you live you." Fred smiled, looking up from a peace of paper, that he, George, and a dark hair woman where all standing over.

"Yeah, we dont put bars on windows." Geroge added, low though Harry deceted a bit of a grudge in his voice.

"No, but they will put dung bomb's on beds." Percy scowlled.

"No sence of humor that one." Fred sighed.

"Harry!" Charlie smiled.

"Hullo, Charlie." Harry said, shaking his hand.

"I dont belive you've meet my to-be wife, Amber?" he pointed to the dark hair woman inbetween Fred and George, "Hardly see her anymore, because of those two."

"Be thankful they like her, Charlie." Ginny smricked, "it's not like Percy's _ex_-girlfriend."

"From Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Nope. From work." she answered, "To be frank- she was a real stick in the mud, so Fred and George tried to-er- _loosen her up._"

"She got prank so many times." Charlie sighed, shaking his head.

"Well, it was kinda funny." Bill said, who had just walked over, "just between you, and me Harry- the girl was bsosy. Got what was coming to her." Bill and Charlie walked away, leaving Ginny and Harry feer to walk around.

"I cant believe you set this all up." Harry smiled, lightly.

"Yes well, come now- what's a birthday without a party? It was Ron's idea, and mum took it to the extrem. More Order member's will be coming soon."  
Around supper, no less then ten other Order member's showed up. Dumbledore, and McGonagall had even come, much to Harry's supprise. The party was a sucess to lighten Harry up for the the night. Harry leanred that Amber was really quite a nice lady, and Had been explaining something about Dragon's to Fred and George. Mrs. Weasley seemed incredibly happy to have all the family together, because during these times, it almost never happened anymore.

As the dinner hour rolled around, Harry had his frist solid meal in about a month. Harry didn't notice how hungry he really was. Shoveling in a baked potato, and a slice of roast beef, Harry washed it all down with a butter beer.

It was that night that everything hit Harry. He had been happy, and because of this, he felt guilty. Harry went to bed early, and spent another night in the soiltude of his room. Collasping onto his bed, Harry closed his eyes, as he tried to black out everything around him.  
  
Harry heard Ron come in about an hour latter, but that wasn't all he heard, "Ron- someone will see." Hermione's suppringly giggly voice came from the hall.

"Let 'em." Ron muttered. Harry rolled over, and looked out his door. The two where snogging right in the middle of the hall. _About freakin' time, _Harry thought to himself, before rolling over and going back to sleep.

"WAKE UP!" Harry's eye's shot open to see a group of red head's leaning over him.

"What the-" Harry's hand jumped to his chest.

"Morning!" Fred smiled.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry stammered on, as all of the weasley sibblings (other then Percy) where leaning over him.

"Well, Ron couldn't wake you up.." Fred said.

"And neither could Ginny..." George added.

"Heck, the two of them together coudn't wake you up!" Bill added.

"So, we knew we had to wake you up somehow." Charlie shrugged.

"Soo... we deiced this was the best way to wake you up." Ginny smiled evily.

"Or, give me a heart attack." Harry stammered, "Where's Hermione?"

"Shower." Ron answered. Fred and George looked at each other, and then at Ron.

"How do you know?" Ron blushed, and slowly backed away.

"Oh, no ya dont-" Fred and George fallowed him down the hall. Harry looked around his bright room. Bill and Charilie had left, leaving Ginny and Harry sitting there.

"Good morning." Ginny smiled.

"Morning." Harry muttered, and stood up. Ginny looked down, noticeing Harry hadn't slept with a shrit on- that was twice she had seen him half nacked.

"I'll let you dress. We have a busy day ahead of us."

"Thanks." Ginny walked out of the room, and Harry emerged a couple minute's later in all black. It had been strange summer, and there had been no need for for shorts, in fact, people wore long sleve shirts, and swearters.

"So, how'd you sleep." Ginny asked lightly as the two of them walked down the stairs.

"I've had better night's." Harry muttered.

"Nightmare's?"

"Same as always." Harry muttered. Ginny lead him into the kitchen, and the two sat down at the table. Harry looked up, and saw Ron dangleing from the roof, "How-- do I want to know?"

"Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies." Ron muttered.

"Fred, let your brother down." It was Hermione's dark voice from the door. Harry looked over and saw that Hermione had tied her hair back well it was still wet, but Harry had a good feeling it was going to make for a very bushy pony.

"But-"

"Now." Hermione ordered.

"We have reson to believe he was being a peaking tom!"

"What- Ron-?" Hermione snorted, and laughed, "he doesn't have the guts!"

"Yeah!" Ron yelled, "See, I told you- hey, wait a minute.."

"Why do you think he was peaking?"

"Because he knew you where in the shower." George answered.

"And din't tell us how he knew." Fred added.

"I told him I was." Hermione sighed, "we where talking in the hall when I was on my way. Now let him down." Fred and Geroge looked at each other.

"Let him down, now. If you dont, I will be forced to use extrem messure's."

"Or really, what's that?"

"I'll get your mother." Fred and Geroge looked at each other, there faces pale. It appered that the two boys still had fear of the there mother. It was only seconds before Ron was on the floor again, "Are you alright?" Hermione asked, fixing his shirt.

"Yeah, I've been though wrose." Ron joked.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on. It didn't take long for Harry to revert back into his emotionless shell, hiding from almost everyone. He spent most of the day in the Library, reading and pacing.  
Around dinner, Mrs. Weasley opened the door and walked into the poorly lit study, "Harry dear?"

"Oh- hello Mrs. Weasley." Harry answered, looking up from his book. She looked him over several times, and then let out a deep sigh.

"It's time for dinner, dear."

"I'll be down in a second." Harry muttered, sitting up, and putting down the large red book. Mrs. Weasley nodded, and walked out of the room leaving Harry by himself.  
Dinner had been quick, and quite. Ron and Hermione kept sneaking looks at each other, and Mrs. Weasley was forced to kick them out of the kitchen because of an Order meeting. Hermione and Ron made there way into the study on the main floor and Harry turned to back his way back up stairs to the Library. Ginny watched saddly as he disapered out of sight.

Harry heard a soft knock on the Library door, and sighed in fustration, "Harry?" Ginny's soft vocie wispered from the other sigh. The fustration seemed suddenly drop inside Harry.

"Hey." Harry called, dully.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course." Ginny walked in, and to Harry's supprise, sat next to him on small couch.

"It must be hard for you.. being here." Ginny wispered, "I mean, it's hard on everyone, but it must be hardest on you." Harry averted her eyes, and merely shrugged. "You know you can talk to me, right?"

"Everyone keeps telling me that." Harry muttered, and stood up. Slowly he walked over to the window and looked out to the slivery cresten moon. "but I can't." he added mostly to himself.

"Why cant you tell me?"

"It's complecated." Harry answered, "You wouldn't understand." there was a soft creek as Ginny walked towards the window. She placed her hands on his shoulders, and felt him repress a shiver.

"I'll be the judge of that." she wispered.

"I cant." he wispered, pulling away from Ginny's comforting arms, "I cant hurt you. Not like I've hurt them.Everyone I've ever cared about.. end's up hurt."

"You've changed." Ginny stated, worried.

"You would to."

"It's like the light inside you has gone out- there's nothing left." Ginny's voice shock slightly, "Lupin said that when he went to pick you up, he found your aunt crying. She told him that you spent all your time locked up in your room, not eating or sleeping right. Harry- I cant bare to see you like this!"

"You- you cant bare?" a slight flash of anger jumped inside of Harry. He quickly repressed it, and turned to face Ginny with his all knowing green eyes, ""Well, you know what? When you learn that the fate of the world sits in your hands, then you can talk to me about having to bare things."

"What?" Ginny asked, dumb struck.

"Oh, so Dumbledore hasn't told you?" Harry asked, darkly.

"Dumbledore hasn't told us anything. He's never here. We learn more from McGonagall then we do from him." Harry looked at Ginny in shock. Dumbledore hadn't just been leaving him in the dark.

"Remeber the night in the Minstry."

"How can I forget?"

"It was the Prophecie that Voldermort wanted, and he had lured me there to get it for him." Harry wispered, as is he didn't have the power to think about it.

"Didn't you say it broke?"

"Turns out Dumbledore just happened to be the witness the perdiction. I heard it in his pensive."

"You heard it? What did it say?" Ginny wispered. Harry thought about if he should tell her or not. Harry looked at her nervously.

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

"Marks him as his equal." Ginny repeated, "Your scar." Harry nodded slowly,

"Kill, or be killed." Harry muttered darkly. Ginny slowly walked towards him, and placed her arms around him.

"It's not fair." Ginny wispered, "You cant do this on your own. No, we've got to help you. I couldn't take it if I lost you."

"You're not going to loose me." Harry wispered back. He had been trying to convice himself of this fact for months, and it seemed like now he belived it more then ever, standing there with Ginny in his arms, "Voldermort won't survive."

Ginny pulled back slowly, and looked up at Harry. Harry's hand reached down, and he brushed the tears away from her face. He leaned in and kissed her on the forhead, without thinking. Ginny smiled softly at him, "I'm going to help you, Harry, and I dont just mean with V-Voldermort" Ginny asured him. Harry raised an eyebrow, but smiled slightly as Ginny had said his name.

"What else do I need help with?" Harry asked. Ginny pulled back, and turned Harry to face the mirror. He automatically closed his eyes. Harry made an effort to only look at a mirror once a day, and that was to make sure he was semi-presentable.

"Open your eyes." Ginny wispered. Harry's heart pounded slightly, as he opened his eyes, "Look at yourself, Harry." Harry's head shot the other way.

"I'm well awear of what I look like."

"I dont think you are." Ginny wispered.

"I asure you, I do."

"Prove it." Harry completely turned around, and looked into her dark eyes, willing him to look. Harry sighed, and turned around, honestly looking over himself, "You're pale as a ghoast, you're eyes have this blank expression to them, and you're dressed in all black."

"So?"

"Eye's are the window to the soul." Ginny wispered. Harry pulled away from the mirror, and sat back on his bed, Ginny fallowed, and sat next to him. Harry suddenly noticed that Ginny was also wearing black. A long black skirt, with a white dress top. Black didn't suite her, he thought, "Just think about it, okay?" Ginny wispered, her hand rubbing his arm.  
Harry's arm moved, and his hand took Ginny's tightly. Harry was cold to the touch, but Ginny knew that this was the first step. Ginny sat there next to him for awhile. Harry didn't let go and she didn't move, Ginny just returned his frim grip.  
The sudden knock on the door caused Ginny and Harry to jump, "Come in." Harry called, Ginny noticed that the dark emotionless voice had re-taken over Harry's mind. The door opened, and Ron and Hermione both walked in.

"Hey, mate- how's it going?" Ron asked, ginerly.

"Fine." Harry shrugged.

"Well, that's good." Hermione smiled, "Do you want anything to eat?"

"You sound like mum..." Ginny muttered. Hermione blushed slightly in the candle light. The clouds shifted aside, allowing the bright sliver moon to come clearly into veiw. The light suddenly lit Harry's face. Hermione looked shocked at Harry's pale skin, and tired, blank eyes- it seemed wrose at night, like he was no longer human. Quickly recovering, Hermione shifted nervously.

"So," Ron called, sitting down on the couch. Hermione sat next to him. Harry leaned on the wall, avioding the moon light.

"When's Olivander coming?" Ginny asked.

"Sometime tonight, according to Lupin." Hermione smiled. Ron looked at Harry, expecting Harry to ask a question, but Harry was looking out the window, at the moon of which the light he was avoiding.

"Olivander?" Ron asked, basically on Harry's behalf.

"Yes, Ron." Hermione sighed, "She's coming to do some computer thing for the Order. I'm not sure what a wizard need's a computer for, but Dumbledore asked her to come."

"She's a bit- odd though dont you think?" Ginny mentioned.

"Yes, well- look at her blood line. Mr. Olivander from the wand place isn't really normal either, now is he?" Ron retorted.

"I'm gonna get a drink." Harry blurted, and stood up. No one said anything, but watched in shock as Harry walked out of the room, and slamed the door behind him. He walked down the hall as quitely as possible.

"Harry." the voice was unmistakeably Lupin's. Harry turned around and saw Lupin standing there, Tonks next to him.

"Hi." Harry answered, looking up at Lupin.

"How are you?"

"Fine, sir." Harry answered, "I was just going to get a drink."

"Ah." Lupin nodded, "Yes, I believe there is some butter beer in the fridge." Harry nodded, and contiuned on his way down the stairs. Walking slowly into the kitchen, everyone turned to look at him as he entered. McGonagall, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Snape, Dumbledore, most of the Weasley brother's, and a few face's Harry didn't reconize all staired up at him from the dinning from table.

"Oh- um, sorry- I just came for a drink. I'll go now." Harry turned on the spot.

"Would you care of join us, Mr. Potter?" The vioce was Dumbledore's, a small trickle of amusment in his voice.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked, looking to her. Molly seemed flattered that Harry had asked, and smiled bordly at him.

"Of course dear." Harry walked over, and ocwardly sat down.

"Now, as I was saying." Dumbledore contiued, "We've got to be fully perpared this year. I want Order member's at the school, and not just the regular's."

"Well, it's not like I've got anything to do. I can come in as a Professor." a blond hair woman called from the back. She had bright slivery eyes, and Dumbledore nodded, "Wonderful. I think I know a few other's who aren't here, but might be interested. I'll talk to them later."

"Fair enough." Mr. Weasley nodded, "What about certion student's?"

"Inoccent until proven guilty, Author." Dumbledore seemed to know who he was talking about.

"And when they are proven guilty?"

"We shall deal with that when the time comes."

"I think that really cover's it for tonight." The blond hair woman called out.

"Yes, I'd say it does." Dumbledore agreed, "Well, I'm afaird I must be going. But before I do, Harry- a word?"

"Yes Professor." Harry nodded, and fallowed him into the drawing room.

"I know this must be a very diffcult time for you right now Harry, but you also must understand that it is our couarge that get's us though these times. After all, what doesn't kill us, makes us stronger."

"Yes Professor."

"Harry, is there something bothering you, something you'd like to discuss?" Harry looked over to Dumbledore, who was looking at Harry over the rims of his glasses.

"No Professor. It's nothing of importance." Harry didn't even mean to say the last part, but however, it manged to slip out.

"Oh, everything the mind comes up with is important Harry." Dumbledore commented.

"Trust me Professor." Harry muttered, "It's nothing you could help with."

"If you change your mind Mr. Potter, you do know where to find me." Dumbledore looked concered, something Harry thought he might have been the only one to ever see. Harry nodded, allowing the Headmaster to go. Harry stood up, and walked back into the kitchen to get a butter beer. The journy back up to the Library was slightly long, but Harry was supprised to see when he got there, Ginny was standing outside. She walked towards him ginerly.

"They may not fully understand you, but I do." Ginny wispered, "I know one day you will tell them, but if it's not today, you know where I am if you need to talk."

"Thanks." Harry said, nervously. Ginny wrapped her arms around him, and gave Harry a tight embrace.

"I'm never going to turn my back on you, just remember that."

"If you ever need to talk Ginny, or you need to ask a favor, you know where I am." Harry wispered back. They pulled apart, but nerther of them removed there hands. A strange sensation ran through Harry's body, but he quickly ignored it, and dropped his arms. Ginny removed her's as well, and the both staired at each other. _Kiss her, you fool. _A voice suddenly ordered in Harry's head. He debated the idea, but as soon as he went to move his arms up a loud crash brought the two back to reality.

"Ron- be more careful." Came Hermione's giggly voice. Harry looked in the crack of the down, but quickly pulled his head back, trying not to laugh.

"I think we might want to go somewhere else..." Harry commented, "Ron and Hermione are busy at the moment."

"Yes, well- that is why I left the room."

"Oh, shut up you old hag!" Mrs. Weasley roared, pulling the curtains closed. She turned to Harry and Ginny, and smiled nervously, "Do as I say, not as I do."

"Yeah, yeah mum." Ginny smriked. Her and Harry walked into Hermione and Ginny's room.

"So.." Harry mubbled, sitting on Ginny's bed (going by the Irish Qudditch Team comforter)

"Yes." Ginny wispered, sitting down next to Harry. Harry quickly jumped back to his feet, thinking about what he almost did, and closed his eyes. "Harry-"

"I'm fine." he cut her off.

"Are you sure?" Harry felt Ginny's arms rap around his gut, causeing him to flex.

"Y-yes." he stummbled.

"Look at me." Ginny wispered into his ear. Ginny's arms moved, and Harry turned around to face the red head. Harry reached up, and pushed a peace of Ginny's hair and tucked it behind her ear. His hand lingered there for a moment, well his other hand reached up to her shoulder. Ginny placed her hands back on Harry's neck, and closed her eyes- as did Harry. When-  
BANG. The two ripped apart and looked at the door. There was another loud bang, and the house shock. Yet, Mrs. Black didn't start to cry out. Harry grabbed Ginny, and pulled her out of the room. Ron and Hermione emerged from there room.

"HA!" Mrs. Weasley called out, at the portait on the floor. Harry raised and eyebrow, and his and Ginny's hands disconnected. The floor suddenly shock, "EVERYONE DOWN STAIRS!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. There was the sound of a herd of horses running, as Everyone ran into the living room (or Apparated in Fred and George's case.)

"What is it, mum? Ron asked nervously.

"Well, I've just got the portaite of Mrs. Black down, but I dont know how stable the house is now, I think she might have put some type of cruse on the house.. or something, however, I think it's best if you all sleep down here." She pointed into the drawing room down the hall. Leading them in, with a flick of her wand, the ever so familer purple sleeping bags appered on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Numb  
**Chapter:** Three  
**Chapter Title:** Where is Everybody?  
**Author:** Black-Midnight-Soul  
**Rating:** pg 13, for depressing situations, and minor laguage.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or anything thus orented. I do not make money from my stories, and do them for sheer enjoyment. Thank you for your time.  
**Author's Note: **Okay, so here's chapter three. There was a lot of 'almost kissing in that last chapter, no?' well, what can I see- this story is pure fluff:P

**Chapter Three: Where is Everybody?**

"Mum this is a little crowded..." Ron stammered.

"Yes, yes- good point." She paused to think, and the nodded to herself, "Yes, two of you can sleep in the libray in the next room over, just bring your sleeping bags- and two of you can sleep in here. The rest of you can sleep downstairs." without hesatation, Hermione and Ron both grabbed a sleeping bag and left for the next room. Mrs. Weasley smiled evily to herself, "I'll have to keep a close eye on those two."

"No kidding." Ginny giggled.

"Alright, well, tuck in you two." Mrs. Weasley called, walking out and closeing the door, fallowed by Fred, George, and the other Weasley's. Harry walked over and sat on one of the sleeping bag, and Ginny sat down next to him. Harry had chosen the sleeping bag next to the wall, and considering neither of them really felt like sleeping, they both sat with there back's leaning on the wall.

"Explain it to me, Harry." Ginny wispered.

"Explain, what?"

"What it is that goes though your head, when your alone at night." she wispered. Harry's head leaned back, and he closed his eyes.

"I think about Hogwart's mostly. How different it's going to be, now that the second was has begun." Harry didn't know what made him want to be so open with her.

"What else." Harry blushed as Ginny's head suddenly landed on Harry's shoulder.He remeber how he had almost kissed her- twice. He sat there for a second, like a moron before he decied to act- so, Harry wapped his arm around her.

"I think about my parent's, and my family... the order... what I have to do." his voice seemed to get quiter and quiter.

"You know, you dont have to be so alone." Ginny wispered, sittind up stright, "I will always be there for you."

"You cant always be there." Harry wispered, "Some things I have to do on my own."

"Why?"

"You could get hurt. I cant let that happen." Harry wispered back. Ginny looked up, and saw that Harry was looking out the window, his cheek's still rather red.

"Some of us are going to get hurt, no matter what you try to do to aviod it." Ginny asured him, turning slightly. Harry closed his eyes again, trying to block the image's out of his head. Ginny's hand reached up, and she pulled his head to face her. Harry opened his eyes, and looked at the girl sitting with him.

"I'm not going to let you get hurt on my behalf."

"You can make my choices for me." Ginny pointed out, "I'm gald you care about me, but you can't always protect me."

"I can try." Harry wispered, pushing a stray band of hair out of Ginny's face. Ginny smiled, reached up and grabbed Harry's hand.

Harry looked deep into Ginny's brown eye's, trying to read her mind. She was worried, but strong- like she knew what the odds where, but she sure as hell wasn't going to back down. Ginny head dropped down, and she closed her eyes. Harry slowly raised his hand, questioning his next move. As he touched the bottom of her chin, a warm sensation over took his body. Harry pushed Ginny's head up, and smiled at her.

Ginny smiled softly back at Harry, and raised her hand's to his face. Ginny pulled Harry forward, there forhead's resting together. Together. That word seemed to suddenly burn into Harry's mind. Something inside his jump, he wasn't so alone. They both moved there head's up, allowing there lips to touch. Ginny pulled away softly.

"It's late." she wispered, "We should get some rest."

"Yeah, you're right." Harry agreed, his heart pounding. Ginny pulled her sleeping bag next to Harry's, and then climbed in. With both of there body's facing into the room, Harry lifted his arm, and put it around Ginny. A strage feeling filled his whole body.

-

The sun broke into the small room, wakeing the pair up. Harry pulled his arm off, allowing Ginny to get out. Everyone had slept in there clothing. Harry ocwardly pulled himself up. It suddenly occured to them that other people where here, "Last night- I just mean, well- should we-?" Harry tryed to sudder out.

"I think we should take this slowly. I- I mean, like- not tell anyone." Ginny added the last part quickly. Harry nodded in agreement, and quickly rolled the two sleeping bag's. Harry and Ginny walked into the kitchen, to find it empty.

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked, blinking.

"I dont know."

"They've gone into town. Left us here all alone, they have." Ron's voice came from behind. Harry turned around, and saw Ron's arm around a very dazed looking Hermione. Harry had to hold his breath so he wouldn't brust out laughing. Ginny looked up at him nervously- Harry supposted she noticed it to.

"Yup, all alone." Harry agreed. The deadness in his voice had lifted a little, but not much. Ginny's hand suddenly grabbed Harry's arm, making the hair's on the back of his neck stand up.

"Well, yes. I'm uh- I'm going to go and study." Hermione said quickly. Harry noticed her grab Ron's arm. Harry shock his head.

"I'm going to go have a shower." Harry said to Ginny, "Be back in fifteen."

"Okay." Ginny smiled.

Fifteen minute's later Harry came down stiars. He was wearing black pants, and a loose t-shir, "Hey." he smiled.

"Hullo." Ginny smiled. Harry noticed that she had changed, into a long white sun dress, "It's a lovely day, care to go out back?"

"That'd be great." Harry smiled. He and Ginny walked peacefully out into the back yard. Harry was shocked to see there was a swimming pool.

Ginny seemed to notice Harry's shock, "Mum set it up a couple days ago." she smiled, "We can go swimming later."

"Sure." Harry shrugged. The two of them spent there day laying down on the grass, and staring up at the clouds.

-

The rest of month went as fast it seemed. By the time the end of August had arrived, everyone was excited to get back to school. Harry didn't share this enthouasm. It was just recently he had opened up to almost everyone, and started acting like more of a person, but at school, Harry wasn't sure what he would become.

Ginny was right, it seemed like she was the only one who understood him. Harry blankly watched the brid flying outside his window. It was Aug. 29, around eight in the morning. Harry had just woken up, and Ron was already gone. Harry slowly walked over to his trunk, and pulled out black pants, and a black oxford shirt. Harry yawned, and made his way for the bathroom. Just as Harry reached to knock on the door, it opened. Ginny stood there, dressed, make up on, and hair done. She smiled sweetly at him, and Harry felt the blood rise to his check's.

"Morning." Harry yawned.

"Good morning." Ginny smiled, and walked around him. Harry walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Finshed showering, Harry dressed. Someone knocked on the door, just as Harry threw his shirt over his shoudler, "Just a sec!" he yelled, and picked up his dirty clothing. Opening the door, Harry came face to face with a suddenly very red Ginny. Harry looked down and noticed he hadn't buttened his shirt up, asuming that someone needed the rest room. This had to mark the thrid time Ginny saw his nacked chest.

"Hi." she said in a slightly squeeky voice.

"Sorry, I'll get out of your way." Harry muttered, stepping aside, both of Ginny's hand's reached up for the door frame, but with her head down, she couldn't tell that Harry hadn't fully moved. Her hand touched his bare chest, and quickly ran across his muscular stomach, sending chills up Harry's spin. Harry stopped in the hall, and blinked a few time. Slowly turning around the door was already closed. Harry shock his head, and walked into his room. Harry buttened his shirt up, but left the top two button's updone.

Harry walked into the kitchen, to find it once again empty. Harry walked over, and read a note on the table.

_Dear Harry and Ginny,_

_Your father, Fred, George, and Percy have all gone to work. Bill and Charlie both left this morning, they too had to go back to work. All the order member's are out doing... order work. I'm in town picking up some last minute school things for you lot. _

_ps: Ron and Hermione came with me into London. Hermione's taking him to see something called a movy. They'll be home around eight. I've got other things to take care of today as well, so the rest of us wont be home till after nine. Enjoy your day!_

_-Love always, mum._

Harry laughed slightly to himself. Harry personaly liked the fact that Mrs. Weasley treated him like one of her own, saying 'your father' and 'love mum',even though she had seven of her own childern to look after. Not to mention, she spelt movie, movy.

"What are you giggling at?" Ginny asked. Harry turned around to see Ginny standing there. She had pulled her hair up into a messy bun, leaving two peice's dangleing down to outline her face. She was wearing a dark red halter top, and black kapree's.

"Your mum's note. She spelt movie with a y." Ginny blinked several times, in dumb confusion, "It's a muggle thing. Hermione's taken Ron to go see one."

"So I guess people snog a lot at them then, huh?" Ginny smiled evily, causeing a grin to form on Harry's face. Ginny was happy to see that Harry had gotten some colour well he was here, and that he seemed happier. Even though he spent a lot of time alone, thinking, Ginny thought that he really was doing better- even if he did wear a lot of black.

"Sometimes." Harry grinned. Ginny looked at his beatuful white teeth, and zoned out slightly, "Everyone's gone." Harry handed the note to Ginny, causeing her to snap out of it.

"Guess we really are alone, aren't we?" Ginny asked, blankly, "Care for a swim?"

"I'm not a big swimmer..." Harry traveled off.

"I noticed that last time. But that's not what I asked."

"Alright. Meet you in the pool?"

"Meet you there." Ginny smiled, and walked out to the pool, well Harry went up stairs, and put on his swimming trunks, along with a baggie blue t-shirt.

Harry walked out onto the deck, and saw Ginny touching the water.

"It's warm." she smiled.

"Well that's good." Harry called. Ginny walked over to Harry, an evil grin on her face, "Ms. Weasley, what would you be up to?"

Ginny stopped about an inch infront of Harry's face and warpped her arm's around his shoulders, Harry's arms insinctively wrapped around Ginny's wasit, "This." she wispered, and kissed him flat on the lips. The two hadn't spent much time together in the last month, and really hadn't kissed at all sences that one night. They had tried to start a relationship, but with so manyu people around- it was almost impossible. Harry was taken a back at first, but then happily returned her kiss. Harry suddenly pulled away.

"You didn't put your suit on."

"Yes I did. I did when I got dressed." Ginny walked over to the side, and took off her top. Harry automatically closed his eyes, "It's okay, Harry." Harry opened his eye's and saw Ginny pulling off her pant's. She stood infront of him in a dark blue tankie**.(A/N: do you honestly think someone with six brother's would have a skimy suit, and not get told to buy a new one? And it's not like the Weasley's have enough money for Ginny to have two)**

Harry pulled off his t-shirt, reveling his very well formed body and then took off his glasses. Ginny had never really seen him without his glasses, considering last time he had sat on the side of the pool with them on, but it was like seeing a different side of him. Harry looked very nice, but he always did- this was different sort of nice. Ginny cleared her throat, and quickly jumped in the pool- Harry fallowed closely behind.

Harry went underwater, and when he re-emerged, he was supprised to Ginny standing right there, "Hi." she smiled.

"Hullo." Harry croaked, spitting up water.

"Do you relieze we have the whole day together- alone?" Ginny smiled, and warpped her arms around a very wet, and half nacked, Harry's neck. Yet, strangely, Harry didn't feel nervous, he did however feel a slight burning in his ear's.

"That we do." Harry smiled, and warpped his arms around Ginny's waist. Her body felt warm, yet chilled at the same time. Harry felt his heart beat start to pick up, and his breathing slolwy shallow.

"What should we do?"

"What shouldn't we do?" Harry raised an eyebrow, and Ginny giggled. The pair began to kiss again.

"I've never kissed in a pool before." Ginny wispered, pulling slightly apart.

"Me neither. But I like it." Ginny giggled again, and then returned to snogging with Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Numb  
**Chapter:** Four  
**Chapter Title:** 10 miles high  
**Author:** Black-Midnight-Soul  
**Rating:** pg 13, for depressing situations, and minor laguage.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or anything thus orented. I do not make money from my stories, and do them for sheer enjoyment. Thank you for your time.  
**Author's Note: **WOW WHAT A CHEESY CHAPTER :P okay.. on to number four.. (still a conection in the chapters, the titles I mean. Cookies to who ever gets it. I'll give you a hint, they are titles for songs from a band...)

**Chapter Four: 10 Miles High**

It was awhile before either of them pulled apart for air, "We should do _something_." Ginny tessed, "Because they are bound to ask what we did all day, and I dont think 'snoged' is a good answer." Harry laughed, this after all, was quite true.

"What do you think we should do?" Harry asked claimly.

"How about a walk?" Ginny asked, "We'll have to go change of course."

"Sound's like a great idea to me." Harry and Ginny pulled themself's out of the pool, and each grabbed a towel. They both quickly dried off, and headed inside.

Harry put his black pants, and oxford shirt back on, and Ginny put on the clothing she was wearing before as well. The two of them meet in the hall, and headed outside. Taking Ginny's hand, the two began to walk around by the near by forest.

Ginny leaned closely into Harry, and he wrapped his arm around her. They walked for what had to have been an hour, before returning to the house. They headed out back again, but sat under a tree this time.

"I wish I could stay like this forever." Ginny wispered.

"Me too." Harry agreed. By the time either of them moved, it was about three in the afternoon, and the only reason they moved was Ginny's stomach growled. Harry had gotten used to being hungry, and didn't really feel it anymore, but guess that Ginny, coming for the family she did, wasn't,

"Come on," Harry called, "I'll make us lunch."

"You can cook?" Ginny asked, doubtfully.

"I had to. It was the only way I survied my aunt and uncle's house. I spent a large amount of morning's, afternoon's, and evening's cooking, before I found out I was wizard."

"That must have been horrible!"

"No, not really." Harry shrugged, "It kept me sane."

"Well, I would love to try your cooking." Ginny smiled. The pair walked into the kitchen, and Harry dug though the cubords.

"What do you feel like?" Harry asked.

"Um.. how about, salad?"

"What kind?" Harry asked, honstly, walking over to the fridge.

"Can you make cesar? They're my favorite!"

"I know how- let's see if we have the right things in the fridge..." Harry began pulling things out the firdge, and mixing it up.

With into ten minute's, the two where sitting at the table eating.

"This is wonderful, Harry."

"Why, thank you." Harry smiled. Ginny took another bite, sitting across the table from Harry, and looked at him strangely, as he put down his fork.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's 'wrong'," Harry asured her, "What do you want for super?"

"Super?"

"Yes, as in 'dinner'? You might have heard of it." he added, sarcastically

"Suprise me." Harry smiled evily, and Ginny seemed to automatically regret her words. Once the two finshed there salad's, Harry washed the dishes, Ginny dried and put away.

"So, what's for dinner?" Ginny asked, sneaking up on Harry, and warping her arm's around him from behind.

"I think, I just might be hopeless romantic." Harry muttered.

"Oh, and why is that?" Harry turned around, and without warning, kissed Ginny. Ginny was taken aback slightly, but didn't complain.

"I was thinking about having a romantic dinner." Harry answered, pulling back.

"Oh, sounds fun." Ginny wispered.

"Care to help me?"

"I look forward to it." Ginny smiled. The two began to work around five, Ginny mostly doing what she was told. The dinner was turning up to be a good one.

"Why dont you go up stairs, and wash up. I'll take care of the rest." Ginny smiled sweetly, and kissed Harry quickly, then almost _ran _out of the room.

Moving quickly, Harry set the small two person table in the dinning room up with a table clothing, candle's, and then sat the two meal's down. Harry looked at his work proudly- he could alway's be a chef if wrost came to wrost, he shrugged.

"Oh, Harry." It was Ginny's voice. Harry turned around and saw her standing there in a long, skin tight, red dress. Harry's eyebrow rose.

"Take a seat." she smiled. Ginny walked over, and as soon as she sat down, the clock struck six. They only had three more hour's together alone. Harry and Ginny both ate there meal's, enjoying each other company and talking about everything- from Qudditch, to school in general, to Ron and Hermione, and even to Malfoy- or at lest, how much of git he was.

"There's just something about his that gives me a bad feeling..." Ginny wispered, shuttering.

"How was your meal?" Harry asked, taking the plate's away.

"It was remarkable!" Ginny called, happily.

"I'm glad you think so." They both worked together to clean up, and put everything away. Ginny also had to do upstairs and change back because it was just about eight, and Ron and Hermione would be back soom. She came back down, and joined Harry on the couch.

"We should go upstairs, it will give us more warning when they get in."

"Good idea." The two raced up the stairs, holding hands. Harry's room being the cloest they moved in there, Harry turned around, and pulled Ginny in tight. They automaticall moved closer and snogged. There was nothing like it. Harry felt, that if Ginny and him wheren't in a relationship- then he'd be dead by now.

"HE-LL-O!" it was Ron calling from downstairs. Harry pulled away reluctantly.

"Up here, mates!" Harry called. Ginny sat normally on Ron's bed, and Harry semi layed down on his own.

"So, as I was saying," Ginny suddenly blurted out, "there's just something about him that makes you want to be sick."

"Who's that?" Ron asked from the door, as he and Hermione walked in. Ginny causely walked over to Harry's, and Harry sat up. Ron and Hermione sat down on Ron's bed.

"Malfoy." Harry answered.

"Yes, well- there really _is_ something about him, isn't there." Hermione agreed.

"It's jus the way he looks at you, its like he's waiting for something." Harry and Ron looked at each other strangely.

"The only thing I've ever noticed when he looks at me, is how ugly he is." Ron said.

"Yeah. But I have seen the way he looks at girls. It's creepy." Harry added.

"To think we have to see him in under two days."

"Ug, dont remind me." Ginny shuttered.

"So, how was the movie?" Harry asked, breaking the ocward scilence.

"It was-uh- yeah..." Ron trailed off.

"It was.... interesting." Hermione added, brightly.

"You have no idea what is was about, do you?" Harry asked bluntly.

"Not a one." Ron muttered.

"Busy with other things, I suppose." Ginny added.

"It, it wasn't like that see..." Hermione rambled. Harry shock his head.

"Ron- did you and Hermione snog thought the whole movie?" Harry asked bluntly.

"Why are you asking me!?" Ron burlted out, his ear's dark red.

"You did to."

"How do you-"

"I magican never gives away his secert's." Ginny gigged, and Hermione looked at Ron, her face dark red from embracement.

"Yeah.. okay, we did." Ron muttered.

"They can't go an hour without doing in." Ginny sighed.

"Joined at the hip, I'd say." Harry added.

"We'll leave you two alone." Ginny smiled, got up and left. Harry was quick to fallow.

"KIDS- WHERE HOME!" Harry looked at his watch in shock- it was already nine. The group of four made there way downstairs, and greeted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Hey, mum- hey dad!" Ron and Ginny said together.

"Well, hello childern." Mr. Weasley greeted, "I hope no one came around the dinner hour- we told them no one would be here."

"Nope, no one." Harry and Ginny looked at each other from the corner of there eye- what if someone had come. They suddenly noticed how lucky they had been.

"Well, that's good." Mrs. Weasley sighed, "Mind helping me with my bag's?"

"Of course not." Harry was the first to move in and take the bag's, and walked strange into the kitchen.

"Ginny, a word dear?" Mrs. Weasley smiled, "up stairs."

"Uh- okay." Ginny fallowed her mother into her bedroom, and sat down on her Irish bed.

"How are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked, ocwardly, closeing the door.

"Fine.."

"You just seem to be going off on your own a lot." Mrs. Weasley forwned, but Ginny couldn't help but snort.

"I havn't been alone, mum." Ginny reassured her, "I've been with Harry, you know, making sure he's okay."

"Harry?" Mrs. Weasley seemed unable to stop the grin from forming on her face. Ginny suddenly felt her face go very red, "Ah.. do I sence a bit of crush?"

"No." she wimpered.

"More then a crush?"

"Maybe- I dont know! What's with the 20 questions!?"

"I'm your mum, I'm allowed to asked 20 questions. I'm even allowed to ask 30 if I want."

"What do you want to know?" Ginny asked, cureling her feet in.

"Do you know if he feel's the same way?" Ginny didn't answer, but turned red again.

"Is there anything going on between you two?" Ginny turned redder

"Do your brothers know?" Ginny gave no answer, but panic look surfaced on her face- what if they did find out- would they kill her, or Harry?

"Have you kissed him?" Ginny's face turned dark scarlet.

"MUM!" she yelled, loudly.

"A lot?"

"MUM- STOP!"

"Oh, I'm so happy!" Mrs. Weasley took Ginny in a unsepecting hug.

"You're- _what_?" Ginny stumbled, "You're not mad... or anything?"

"Mad- are you kidding me. I've always had a feeling, I mean, after your first year, that there was something between you two. I just didn't know if would be so strong- so early."

"I-huh?" Ginny was so confused. She hadn't answered any questions, and her mom had known all the answers.

"Listen, you and Harry are going into different, but both very important years. I want you to stick together. I wont tell your brother's, I promise."

"What about dad?" Mrs. Weasley looked at Ginny.

"Only if he asks."

"Fair enough." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"I only have one more question." Mrs. Weasley added.

"Yes, mum?"

"Are Ronnie and Hermione- a couple?"

"Oh yeah." Ginny answered, without even thinking, "But you didn't hear it from me."

"Fair enough." Mrs. Weasley quoted her daughter, got up and left. Within second's, Harry slipt into the room.

"Busted?"

"Wide open." Ginny muttered, "I didn't even answer any questions- she just knew."

"Really?" Harry looked shocked.

"Really." Ginny nodded, "Why so shocked?"

"Well, it's jus that your mum gave me huge hug in the hall, winked at me, and left." Ginny stood up, and hugged Harry.

"That's because she's all for it."

Before they knew it, it was September first, and everyone was rushing around, putting everything in the car and driving to Kings Cross, even though it was in walking distance. Mr. Weasley drove Ron, Hermion, Ginny and Harry to the station, and set them off, feeling they where old enough, he said good bye at the barrie, and watched his childern, and there friends leave.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all got a comparment to themself, and sat down ready for the journy to Hogsmed.

"I'm tired." Ron moanded, leaning back in his seat.

"Me too." Hermione wispered, Leaning over and falling asleep on Ron's chest. Ron wrapped his arm around her, and drifted off.

"Well, they where talkative." Harry commented.

"No kidding." Ginny added. The two of them sat in silence, watching Hermion and Ron sleep.

"Anything off the trolly, dears?"

"Oh, um- Ginny, you want anything?"

"Can I have a chocolate frog?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure. One chocolate frog, and a box of bertie bots." Harry paided the witch, and then turned to face back inside.

"Potter." Harry turned around and saw how much he really had grown over the summer. Harry's eye's traveled down and meet Draco Malfoy's.

"What do you want?" Harry asked bluntly. Ginny got up, and stood next to Harry. Draco looked her up and down and sneered.

"Look at that, little Weasley's all grown up." Ginny crossed her arms across her chest, and Harry noticed Malfoy stairing right where Ginny has crossed her arms.

"Go away, Malfoy." Harry called, stepping infront of Ginny.

"Oh, protecting little Weasley?"

"Go away." Malfoy seenered, turned and left. Harry turned around to face Ginny, "There is something not right about him."

"There are a lot of things not right with him." Ginny added, "That's just one of them."

"He's a perv"

"As long as he doesn't try anything, he can go die in a corner for all I care."

"And if he does?"

"I've seen you without a shirt on." Ginny wispered, "You could take him." Harry's face suddenly turned very red, casueing Harry to clear his throat. Ginny giggled, and fallowed Harry back into the compartment.

"Here you go." Harry said, handing Ginny the frog.

"Thank you." Ginny smiled. Pulling the top, Ginny opened it, and looked at the card, "Dumbledore."

"Yeah, I've got at lest 20 of him."

"More then Ron."

"Yes, well- Dumbledore has always kept a close eye on me." Harry smiled.

"This is true."

"We should wake them up, and get changed."

"Oi- Ron, Hermione!" Ginny yelled, "LOVE BUGS!" the two of them jerk awake.

"Time to get changed."

"Oh- okay." Hermione yawned. Everyone reached up into there trunks and pulled out there unifroms.

"Ladies first, come on Ron." Harry drawed Ron out of the comparment to wait well the other two got changed.

"Wow." Ron muttered.

"What?"

"Oh- uh- nothing, nothing."

"You and Hermione make a great couple." Harry suddenly said, putting it out in the open that it was obveous and he knew.

"How did you- was it the movie thing?"

"Oh, we knew before that."

"'We'?"

"Me and Ginny. Thanks to you and Hermione, I've really gotten to know Ginny." Ron smiled to himself.

"Good."

"Your trun." Hermione's happy voice suddenly came.

"Oh- right."


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Numb  
**Chapter:** Five  
**Chapter Title:** The Great Collapse  
**Author:** Black-Midnight-Soul  
**Rating:** pg 13, for depressing situations, and minor laguage.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or anything thus orented. I do not make money from my stories, and do them for sheer enjoyment. Thank you for your time.  
**Author's Note: **Alright, Harry's turning back into his closed off self in this chapter. So, there you go.

**Chapter Five: The Great Collapse**

Ron, and Harry changed quickly. As soon as Hermion and Ginny returned, it was only minute's before Hermione and Ron where back asleep, leaving Harry and Ginny with not much to do.

"Harry," Ginny wispered, careful not to wake her brother.

"Yes?" he wispered back.

"At Hogwart's, what are we going to do?"

"I- I dont know." he stammered "What do you want to do?"

"I dont want Ron to find out, at lest, not right now..."

"Yeah- me neither. I like my body in once peace." Harry muttered. Not seconds after he said it, did he regret it. It reminded Harry of the beatings he had recived from his uncle, and how many times he really wasn't in one peace.

"I like it period." Ginny wispered, with a slight giggle.

"Ginny-"

"So, seriously, what are we going to do?"

"Why dont we keep it quite?" Harry asked, thankful for a change of subject.

"I agree." Ginny nodded.

"So it's settled." Harry wispered.

"We dont tell anyone."

"This could get inetesting..."

"Very.." Harry suddenly yawned, "I'm tired to," Ginny wispered. Harry dozed off, with Ginny on head on his shoulder, and his head resting on her soft red hair. It was peaceful.

Several hours later ther train pulled into Hogmeds sation, waking everyone up from the slumber. Ron and Hermione both yawned loudly, and seemed obliveous to Harry and Ginny. Grabbing his trunk, Harry slowly made his way from the compartment with everyone else. After several pats on the back, and 'hey mate's' Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had all made there way to the carage's and where sitting comfortably.

"That was a short train ride." said Ron.

"Ron, everything's shorter when you're asleep." Ginny rolled her eyes. Harry suddenly just leaned back, and smriked to himself.

"Well, what do you know- the start of a smile." Hermione said sarcastically.

"We're honored, Harry."

"Feel's like home." Harry muttered, the happy expression fading from his face.

"It's a nice feeling, isn't it?" Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder for half a second before remembering what they talked about of the train. Ginny was thankful that neither Ron, nor Hermione seemed to notice, Harry, however, gave her a warm semi-smile.

"I cant wait." Hermione bounched, excitedly. Harry suddenly noticed that the carage infront of them was moveing strangely. Watching, he could was sworn he heard a squeel.

"Strange.."

"What?" Ginny asked, notcing Harry was watching the carage infront of them.

"People in there are acting funny, that's all."

"Prolly second years, or something." Ron shrugged.

"Yeah.." Harry verbally agreed, low thought something deep down didn't agree at all. There was something wrong with the picture. Shaking his head, Harry leaned back in, and looked around at his friends.

The carage's stopped, and Harry jumped out with the other's. Ginny was the last to get out, and on her way, tripped. Harry automatically reached out, and cought her before she fell on the ground, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ginny smiled, as Harry put her feet on the ground, but didn't let go, "Thanks." Harry's arms feel, and he leaned to the side. Draco Malfoy, and some tall slytherin girl stepped out of the carage that was infront of them. Malfoy looked quite happy with himself, but the girl had a werid expression on her face. Her eyes where large, and her face was pale, well she hugged herself tightly.

"Come on, Harry." Ginny called, grabbing his hand and pulling him.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Harry muttered, as the two of them cought up with everyone else.

That's when it happened. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Ginny sudden collasped to the ground, her body limp, "GINNY!" Harry yelled, but it seemed like everything was moving in slow motion. Harry feel to his knee's next to her, and checked for a pulse. It was still there, and fairly strong. Harry shock her, but Ginny didn't wake.

"What happened?!" Ron yelled, Hermione fallowing behind him.

"I- I dont know." Harry answered, "One minute she was standing, the next she was on the ground, out cold."

"We have to get her to the hospatail wing." Hermione demanded. Harry reached around, and picked Ginny up. Her body was limp in his arms. Harry ran down the hall, fallowed by both Hermione and Ron. That was it- the best thing he had going for him, was limp in his arms.

Not stopping, there foot step's echoed loudly though out the halls. Harry heard Hermione yell something, and the doors to the Hospatail wing suddenly shot open. Harry ran in side, Ginny in his arms.

"Potter- what on earth are you doing here-" Madam Pomfrey looked at Ginny limp in Harry's arm, and her jaw dropped, "Bring her here."

Harry fallowed the healer to a bed, and layed Ginny down. To Harry's displeasure, Madam Pomfrey scotted them all away, and she drew curtan's around Ginny's bed. Harry stood close to the curtan, hopeing to hear something. But he didn't hear anything. Nothing bad- but nothing good either.

"Mrs. Granger, go get the headmaster please." Madam Promfrey said, suddenly emerging. Hermione nodded, and ran out of the room. Harry felt like he was slipping from reality. Ron was paceing, and Harry lost all sence of time. His body was numb, but his mind was racing. Harry just wished he could see Ginny, have her be alright.

"Harry?" Harry jumped, and turned around to see Professor Dumbledore standing there.

"Yes, Professor?" Harry asked, absentmindly.

"She's awake."

"She is!" Harry called, "That's wonderful!"

"I wonder if we might have a little chat in the hall."

"Of course." Harry nodde, and fallowed Dumbledore out into the hallway.

"Harry." Dumbledore took in a deep breath, and sighed, "Harry, it apper's that Ginny was cursed."

"By a student?" Harry was shocked by this news.

"Yes, Harry- by a student. A sudent with- an _agenda _for Ms. Weasley." Harry narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore, mostly in shock.

"Like possesed?"

"No, more like making a mark. Something to say that she's his next-" Dumbledore seemed unable to say the next word, "Harry, I dont know who it is, but I want you watch over Ms. Weasley. Someone in this school wants to hurt her. Physically and emtionally, and I would do anything to make sure that wont happen. But I need your help, I need you to watch over Ginny."

"Of course sir, I wont let anything happen to her."

"I knew I could count on you Harry," Dumbledore smiled, "Always for the one's we love."

"What? Wait-how did you-"

"How did I know?" Dumbledore chuckled, "When you're as old as I am, you'll notice little things such as this as well. I have experance, Harry."

"Uh- yeah." Harry nodded. Dumbledore lead him back inside, and Harry quick walked over to Ginny's bed. She was sitting up, and joking with Ron- who by the looks of it, was quite releaved his babby sister was alright.

"Hey, Harry." Ginny smiled.

"Thank god your alright." Harry smiled, walking over, and giving her a hug, "You scared me." Harry backed off a little, but Ginny could tell that Harry was reluctant, as was she. If only Ron and Hermione hadn't been there...

Ron and Hermione shot eachother questionable looks. Harry hopped that neither of them noticed how important that hug was to him. Clearing his throat, Ron shifted nervously on the spot.

"When they letting you out of here?" Ron asked, as if this was some sort of prision. Ginny watched Harry, as his eyes turned to the moon, the glossed over look had re-set on his face. She watched him silenctly, as if she felt his pain just by looking at what he was blocking out.

"Ginny-"

"W-What?" she blinked, and looked at Hermione.

"Your brother asked you when you where going to be able to leave?"

"Oh, I can leave when ever now. But I'm supposed to go stright back to Gryffindor, and try to get some sleep. But I dont feel much like sleeping."

"Ah, Ms. Weasley, you're awake." it was Professor McGonagall, with a very releaved look on her face.

"Hello Professor."

"I've sent some food up to Gryffindor for you all. All the other student's will be in the great hall for awhile longer. So, off you go."

"Good night, Professor." Ginny smiled. Harry walked over, and helped Ginny off the bed. Ron and Hermione turned around and left, and Harry waited for Ginny to get her shoe's on.

"You ready?" Harry asked, softly.

"That I am." Ginny answered, and then the two of the departed from the Hospatail wing. Harry reached, and took Ginny's hand in his own, protectingly. She smiled at him sweetly, and Harry placed his other hand in his pokect.

"So, are you really alright?" Harry wispered, as they made there way up to the tower.

"A little shaken up, but I'm okay." Ginny shrugged. Harry paused half way up the stiars.

"Hermione's waiting for us." Harry called. Both of them let go of each other hands, and began to climb up again.

"Hey, you two." Hermione waved. They walked up behind her and Hermione faced the fat lady.

"Password?"

"Pixie sticks." the fat lady nodded, and the picutre swong open. Ron was inside sitting by the fire, eating up the food. Hermione, Ginny and Harry walked over and also began to eat. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"We should try to finsh this before everyone else comes." Ginny pointed out.

"Yeah, you guys do that." Harry said, "But I'm full, so I'm gonna head up to bed."

"Alright, good night mate." Ron waved.

"Night Harry." Hermione smiled.

"Bye.." Ginny waved slightly, Harry nodded and left. Ginny looked down at his plate- a half eaten potato, a chicken wing, and some corn. Ginny sighed slightly, hopeing Harry would feel better tomorrow.

"I hope he's alright." Ron said.

"Me two." Hermione wispered.

"I think we all do." Ginny sighed, "I'm gonna head to bed, supposed to get lots of rest you know."

"Alright, see you tomorrow, Ginny."

"Night Ron, night Hermione."

"Bye, Gin." Ron waved slight like she did. Ginny headed up the large stair case, slowly going step by step. Ginny stopped half way, noticeing that Harry was sitting at the top of the stairs, and looking out the window.

"Harry?" she wispered. Harry slolwy looked over and Ginny. She shock her head and walked over to him.

"Hey." he wispered.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." he lied, "Just didn't feel like talking much."

"Everyone else is going to be coming soon, you should head to bed."

"Yeah." Harry sighed, and stood up. Knowing they where protected from sight, Ginny reached up and pulled Harry's head down a little.

"What- no good night kiss?" she joked. Harry smiled slightly, and leaned in to kiss Ginny.

"Good night, hun." he wispered, and then kissed her boldly on the lips. Harry pulled away and walked into his dorms.

"Good night." she wispered, and headed to the girls dorm.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Numb  
**Chapter:** Six  
**Chapter Title:** Metal  
**Author:** Black-Midnight-Soul  
**Rating:** pg 13, for depressing situations, and minor laguage.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or anything thus orented. I do not make money from my stories, and do them for sheer enjoyment. Thank you for your time.  
**Author's Note: **Alright, this is really just a 'shit, there is stuff that needs to be added- better do it' sort of chapter. So dont expect too much. Soon my pretties, soon.

**Chapter Six: Metal**

Harry awoke to a cold Hogwarts the next day. It was strange having such a chill this early, but Harry shook it off. Steping out of bed, Harry looked in the miroir, and noticed why it had felt so cold. He had been too lazy the night before, and had only slept in his boxers again. Rolling his eyes at himself, Harry put on his unifrom, and headed down stairs.

"Good morning." Hermione smiled, "Ron still in bed?"

"He'll be down in a few. He was wakeing up when I left the room."

"Good, then can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Harry answered, half yawning. He collasped into a love chair, and waited for Hermione to ask. She seemed strangely nervous looking him over.

"Are- are you and- and Ginny... a- a _couple_?" Hermione wispered the last word. What ever it was Harry was expecting, it sure wasn't that. His eyes shot open, revealing a sea of green.

"What- how- huh?"

"Well, Ginny's been in a really good mood lately. And- well you two are always together. It's just, well I thought maybe-"

"Good morning all." Ron yawned. For once in his life, Harry was glad to have Ron's clueless intruptions.

"Morning, mate." Harry called, "Sleep well?"

"Like a wee baby." Ron joked and sat down.

"Well, shall we head to breakfast?" Hermione smiled, destracted.

"Good idea." a rather tired looking Ginny agreed from beside Harry. The group of four made there way down the great hall. Hermione and Ron held hands, and Harry and Ginny would ocationaly rub up agenst each other, attempting to make it look like a mistake.

"Mr. Potter." Harry turned around finding himself face-to-face with Professor McGonagall.

"Good morning-" yawn "-Profesor."

"Fallow me." she ordered, Harry nodded and fallowed her out of the room. Had he not been half asleep, Harry assumed he would be worried about getting in trouble, but McGonagall didn't seem upset.

"Yes, Professor?" Harry asked, generly.

"Well Harry, as it stands, you're now the senor member of the Quidditch team." Harry blinked a few teams, suddenly relizeing it.

"So I am..." he muttered under his breath.

"So, having been on the house team for five years, I think it's safe to tell you that not only are you, quite obveously, playing this year, but I would also like to congratulate you on making captin."

"I- I'm captin?" Harry looked up at a smileing Professor McGonagall, in shock.

"That you are. Meaning you are going to have to do try outs of chasers." _Ginny's for sure one. _"I expect you know what you're up agenest."

"Yes Professor."

"Good, I want that trophy still in my room by the end of this year." she winked at Harry, "You may go."

"Thank you, Professor." Harry walked back into the great hall, a little dumb struck.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked Harry, handing him his scedudal.

"Potions..." Harry said, almost excited. That ment that Snape had accepted him into the class. It suddenly occured to Harry that he never recevied his OWL's, he's talk to Professor McGonagall about that later.

"It was about potions?"

"No, I got in potions! Double today."

"And.. you're happy about this- because?" Ron asked, dumbly.

"I need the class." Harry answered shortly. Ron nodde, low though it was quite obveous he was still confused.

"So, then what was it about?" Ginny asked, quickly.

"Qudditch. I made Captin."

"Oh! Congratulations!" Ginny squeeked, and wraped her arms around Harry. Harry's face remained un-emtional(he had gotten quite good at hidding his feelings) even though he felt his heart jump inside. Harry returned the embrace, ocwardly.

"That's wonderful, Harry!" Hermione smiled, and Ginny (rather reluctantly) let go.

"Way to go, mate." Ron smiled.

"Thanks." Harry said, bluntly, "Well, I got to get to potions. Bye." Harry stood up and began to walk away.

"Harry, wait- I'm in your class!" Hermione called. Harry stopped, and wait and then the two of them made there way down the potions lab.

"So, managed to make it into a another year of Potions, eh Potty?" Draco Malfoy's dark voice asked.

"Apparently." Harry answered.

"You two mudblood? Well, it's office- this school really is going to the dogs!" Harry spun around, and stood about an inch from Malfoy's face.

"You can insult me all you want, but you leave Hermione out of this." Harry ordered, low though his voice sounded claim, his face streen.

The Potions door opened, and the student's filled in.

"I'll get you yet, and that filfthy mudblood to!" Draco seener.

"20 points, Mr. Malfoy." a very angry sounding female voice barked, "I will _not _take that type of language in this class room. You do any such thing as that again, and I grantee you- you will _never _set foot in this room again- do I make myself clear!" everyone in the room turned around to see there new, blood hair Professor standing there, her sliver eyes burning down on Malfoy.

It was the girl from the order, Olivander. She wore long black sweeping robes, and a very streen looking expression, "That goes for all of you! Dont just stand there, sit down, sit down." she ordered at her student's, and walked to the front.

Harry caught Hermione's eye- she looked as confused as he did. They took there normal seats at the back of the room, and pulled out there caldron's.

"Excuess me, Professor- where's Professor Snape?" Malfoy asked, coldly.

"Professor Snape is teaching year 1, 2, 3, and 4 potions." a dark sneer suddenly appered on her face. Harry asmued that Snape was not at all happy about this, "Due to the amount of student's in Hogwart's now, and the amount of people taking potions, it was quite obveous we needed two Professor's. So, you'll be with me for the rest of your school career's. I hope that isn't a problem, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Not at all, Professor."

"Wonderful. In that case, I am Professor Olivander- your new potions master."

It was the best potion's in Harry's life. The new teacher was increedbly fair, and helpful. He didn't need Hermione hissing in his ear to tell him what to do, not only because they're new teacher accepted people to talk, and for student's to help other student's, but also because he knew what he was doing- and wasn't concerntrating on keeping his cool.

When the end of the double period came around, Hermione and Harry left the class room pleseantly supprised.

"That really was a pelsant lession, wasn't it?" she cooed to Harry.

"Yeah." Harry agreed, softly- stairing at his feet.

When the reached the great hall, Ron and Ginny where already in there. Both of them where joking around about something.

"Wow- you spent a morning with Snape, and you look happy- what happened, did he drop dead?" Ron joked.

"We didn't spent the morning with Snape." Hermione smiled, and sat down next to Ron. Harry sat down next to Harry on the opposite side of the table. Harry felt Ginny's hand rest on Harry's leg. He looked at her, and she raised and eyebrow playfully. Harry's hand quickly rested on Ginny's before she could pull away.

"Well, what- was there a sub?" Ginny asked, lightly.

"No quite." Harry answered.

"Spill." Ron orderd.

"New potion's master." Hermione answered, and kissed Ron on the cheek.

"You mean- Snape's _gone?"_ Ron asked. "Finally?"

"Not quite." Harry answered, "He's being made to teach year's 1 though 4." Harry muttered. The thought of Snape reminded him too much or Sirius.

"Oh this is bloody brillant!" Ron smiled, "It's like he got demoted!"

"Smypathic, this one." Ginny moanded.

"Bloody hell- it's Snape- he could drop dead, and I dont think I'd really care that much."

"Careful what you wish for." Hermione warned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Harry waved his left hand, well his right stroked Ginny's left hand, which was still resting on Harry's lap.

"So, what did you two have?"

"DADA." Ginny answered, "And Care of Magical Creature's."

"Who's the new DADA Prof?" Ron asked, egarly.

"Professor James O'Rilley, oder of Merlin 2nd class- and blah blah blah. He does most of the stuff that Dumbledore does, he says that's how they meet."

"Is he cocky, or something?"

"No, Patty Donald found a certifcate on the floor when we where doing exercise's, and it was for the merlin. We nagged him to tell him what else he and won. The man is decorated."

"How old?" Hermione asked, lightly.

"About Lupin's age."

"How's Hagrid?" Harry asked, quickly. He remembered all too well Ron's jelously over Lockheart, and didn't this he desereved to be put through that again.

"Oh, he's fine. Had a lession on Giant's today."

"Cool." Ron said, as he Hermione, and Harry gave each other nervous looks.

"What'd you have Ron?" Harry asked.

"I only had a period of Herboligy with Nivellie." Ron shrugged."Then a spare."

"Lucky you." Ginny smiled.

And so it went on. Harry was pretty lucky in that he liked all the classes that he had. Qudditch was always on his mind, as Harry began more and more weary of the fact he'd have to hold tryouts soon. Grabbing a scroll of paraishment, Harry scribbled down.

_QUDDITCH TRYOUTS._

_Have what it takes? We are currently looking for Casher's. Tryout's will take place on the 15th of September, 4:00 pm. All currently qudditch member's are to be there. _

_Any questions- talk to Harry Potter, Captin._

_-Harry J. Potter._

_(First years are reminded that they can not try out for the house team.)_

_Name Year_

Harry walked over to the notice board, grabbing several people's attention. Soon the room became quite, and he pinned it up. Harry looked around the room, everyone stairing at him, "Qudditch tryouts." he explained.

By the time he had sat down, the board was srouned, "Ginny, can I have a word?" Harry asked.

"Uh- sure, Harry."

"Fallow me." The two teens walked over into a quite area of the common room, "I've seen you fly, and I want to know if you're, uh- interested- in a possition on the team?"

"Yeah, of course I'm trying out. I already said I would." she smiled.

"That's what I'm getting at." Harry said, "I've seen you fly, and I've seen you play a chaser. You're good- just as good as Bell, or any other girl's on the team last year. If you're serious about it, I can gareente you a spot on the team- once I talk to the rest of the team of course, but I'm sure they wont have a problem with it."

"Oh- Harry!" she wrapped her arms around him. Harry returned the embrace, "Of course I'm serious about it!"

When the 15th rolled around, the Quidditch team all stood in the changeing room in unifrom, "Alright, listen up." Harry called out, "Look, you lot- I know I didn't play much last year-"

"Hey, Malfoy needed a good kick in the ass. Umbridge was a pain in the neck." Harry smiled and nodded at Jack.

"Be that as it may, I got to watch from the stands, and I know- we are the best team in the school." there was loud chree's from the team, "But now we need new chaser's, and before we go out there, I need to ask you all something.

"Ginny Weasley was seeker last year, thanks to my- uh- so called 'life ban' from the sport. You all got to know her, and saw her skills. I've talk to her, and she wants to try out for Chaser. How to you all feel about giving her the position?"

"Ginny's an awseme flyer!"Jack Sloper nodded.

"Yea!" Andrew Kirke exclaimed.

"I've seen Ginny as a chaser, she's twice as good at that then she is as a Seeker, I'd say forget the tryout. Give it to her!" Ron chreed

"All in favor?" Harry asked. Everyon raised there hands, "Great. It's decied. I'm gonna go tell Ginny to suite up. I told her to wait outside. You all can head out,"

Harry walked out of the change off, and looked around. Ginny was leaning on the stadium, "So?" she asked, trying to remain claim.

"It was unamus. You're on- come on and suite up." Harry smiled. Giny screamed, and lunged at Harry.

"Thank you!" Ginny looked around, and made sure no one was looking, and then kissed Harry passionatly.

"Wow, all that just for getting you on the team?"

"Yup!" she smiled, and ran into the change room.

It didn't take long for Ginng to change, and the pair walked out on to the pitch.

"Welcome- uh- back, Ginny!" Ron smiled.

"Thanks. Let's get the tryout's started!"

"First up, Janie Marks. Fourth year." Harry called out, "Ginny, you go up there and test them, okay? Ron, you two."

"Right, captin!" Ginny moutanted her broom, and shoot up into th sky. Ron nodded, and flew up towards the goal posts. Ginny held the red ball frimly in her hands. Jaime Marks was a short boy, who was pretty wobbly on his broom. Ginny threw the quaffle at him, and he dropped it.

It went on for most the day, Harry was sitting on the side lines, constantly yelling 'NEXT!' Bye about five, Harry was slamming his head down, fearing he would never find replacement's.

"Harry Potter!" someone yelled. Harry turned around and saw two girls standing there, they looked like twins. Both had bright pruple eyes, dark brown hair tied up into a high pony, and pale skin.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked, kindly.

"We want to try out, but we dont have our names on the list." the first one said.

"I just manged to convince my sister to tryout with me. Can we still try?" the second on added.

"Sure." Harry smiled, hoping the two of them where what he was looking for, "What are you're names?"

"Dianna-" the first one said.

"And Amber Farmoth." the second twin answered, pointing to herself. Harry noticed that Amber had a slight scar over her right eye- he'd have to remember that for telling them apart.

"Alright. Go line up, and get ready to have your name's called. Do you want to try out together?"

"We can go at the same time. We work well as a team." Dianna smiled.

"Okay. Year?"

"Five." they where Ginny's year, Harry noticed.

"Alright, well, down you go."

"'Kay!" they said together, and ran off.

"Twins- more twins." Harry blinked. Kirke and Sloper laughed.

Ginny flew over to Harry about 15 minute's later, "How many more of them are there, Harry- I'll be honest, I'm getting really bored up here."

"Two more. They're trying out at the same time. Look out, they're twins." Harry smiled. Ginny nodded and understand and few back out.

"Farmoth! Dianna, and Amber!" Harry yelled. The two twins shot up into the air, and stopped infront of Ginny. She passed the quaffle to Amber, who cought it easily.

"Pass to your sister." Ginny told her. Amber passed the ball to Dianna, who also caught it.

"What's the goal, get past the Keeper?"

"That's the goal." Ginny nodded, "And remember, the three of us are supposed to work as a team."

"Got it." they said in unision. The three girls shot off. Harry watched in shock. They two twins where _better _then the pervous chaser's. Harry heart lept for joy. Ron caught only half of what they threw- which ment he'd have someone good to train with, and they where- good. Better yet, flying with them, Ginny was doing way better then normal.  
After ten minute's, Harry called out, "OKAY!" He waved them all over.

"Well done out there." Ginny smiled at the twins.

"Thanks." Dianna smiled.

"You're not to bad yourself." Amber commented. Ginny smiled.

"Okay, good job out there. Amber, Dianna- I'll talk to you tonight if you got the possition, but right now, head back to the common room, clean up and get some dinner, okay?"

"Okay."

"On it!"

"Ginny?" Harry asked.

"They both have nimbus 2002, better then the 2001- no where near as good a fire bolt, but so far nothing's been able to catch up with that. They dont need to talk to know what they other's gonna do, most likely a twin thing- Fred and Geroge do it to- anyways, they are the best we saw tonight."

"Ron?"

"I agree. They're fast, and smart."

"Andrew?"

"Fully agree. They've got serious skill."

"Jack?"

"They've got my vote."

"Alright, so it's for sure then. Everyone is voting for them?" the whole team nodded, "Settled. They've got the job."

Harry told them that evening, and the whole common room was silenced, as they both scremed, and jumped Harry, almost sending him to the ground. Harry stood there ocwardly, and they both finally let go. The twins looked at each other, screamed again, and hugged. Harry nodded, and walked away. Garous winners.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Numb  
**Chapter:** Seven  
**Chapter Title:** A Warm Place  
**Author:** Black-Midnight-Soul  
**Rating:** pg 13, for depressing situations, and minor laguage.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or anything thus orented. I do not make money from my stories, and do them for sheer enjoyment. Thank you for your time.  
**Author's Note: **Okay.. this is a short chapter... I know.. please dont hate meeeee PS: I'm moving this weekend, dont know when I'll be able to update, but I'll do my best guys. Its written up to chapter like 18 or something.. :) Oh, and one word- Pineapple.

**Chapter Seven: A Warm Place**

Harry awoke with a start in his four poster bed. He closed his eyes, and began to empty his mind. Flowing out all emotion, and thought, he became the numb shell that had slowly been comsuming him over again senice September.  
It was now October 20, and Hallo'ween was drawing nearer. Harry looked at his wrist watch- it was four in the morning. A nagging feeling inside him, told Harry to go down into the common room. Rolling out of bed, Harry slowly began to walk down the long steps.  
Ginny was sitting in a large chair by the fire, tear's rolling down her face. Harry quickly walked over, and placed his hand on her shoulder, making his present's known.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Harry asked.

"W-what? Oh, hi Harry." She wispered. Ginny looked the other way and rubbed the tears off her face.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Harry walked around, and sat on the table facing the chair Ginny was in. The fire outlined her face, giving a strange orange glow to it.

"It's nothing." she wispered. Harry reached forward and took Ginny's hands.

"It's not nothing."

"Really, Harry-"

"Ginny Weasley, tell me what's bothering you." he raised his eyebrow in a qustioning way.

"You're going to make me tell you, aren't you?"

"Indeed I am." Harry nodded, "Hunny, what's wrong?" the word 'hunny' dangled infront of Ginny.

"It was just a girl. She said somthing that bugged me- see, it's silly." Ginny looked away.

"Ginny, it's not silly." Harry wispered. His right hand let go of Ginny's, and reached up. He pushed her chin up, to face him, "Nothing's silly."

"She said- look, it's nothing."

"Ginny, please, tell me." Harry wispered, his hand moving and sitting just under her ear, is thumb rubbing her cheek.

"She said that I was ugly, and that I should give up. No matter what I did, I'd never get you- and other stuff like that." Ginny fought hard to keep a stright face. To Ginny's shock, Harry smiled, "See, it's stupid."

"No, no- that's not what I'm smileing at." Harry assured, "It's just- she was so, well- wrong."

"Was she? I mean honestly, what is in this relationship, if you could call it that."

"Ginny, listen to me." Ginny looked up into Harry's deep emerald eyes. They seemed to make her go all warm and fuzy inside, "You, you're the most beautiful girl in this whole school, hell- the world, you're smart, funny, understanding- the list goes on and on."

"You flater me." she smiled softly.

"I dont know what you call this, but I'd call it relationship." Harry wispered, "I mean, it's far from average- but hell, my life is far from average." Ginny let out a soft laugh, "There's an other thing- your laugh. It's just such a beautiful sound."

"I just wish- I wish that people could know." Ginny wispered, "If they knew, then maybe people would stop trying to pick you up."

"People have been trying to pick me up?" Harry asked, completely obliveous.

"Harry, at lest three girls flirt with you in one day." Ginny looked at him strangely, "Did you honestly not know?"

"Ginny, I am a man- we dont pick up on these things too well." Ginny snorted.

"You make a good point." Harry and Ginny both sat up stright. Ginny looked at Harry strangely, "Harry, why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"What?" Harry looked down and saw his white pants. It was true- he wasn't wearing a shirt. He did it so often, Harry didn't even think to put one on. "It get's hot at night...."

"Surrree." Ginny winked at him. Yet, she couldn't look away. It wasn't the first time she had seen him shirtless- she had seen him without his shirt on at left three times over the summer, but she'd always been able to control herself.

"Like what you see?" Harry asked, leaning back. Ginny smriked, looking at the start of his six pack.

"I do." she smiled. Harry sat up stright again, and then rose to his feet, "Aww, going to bed?"

"Umm.. not quite." he smerked misceveously, and pulled Ginny to her feet, and warped his arms around her waste. Low thought Harry knew he was retreating inside his mind again, Ginny was hurting, and needed to know that he did care for her. That he was there for her- and that other girl can stick pinapple's up her butt for all he cared.

"Ah..." she wispered, and wraped her arms around his neck. Harry leaned in, and pressed his lips on Ginny's. Harry's hand's explored Ginny's back as the kiss became more passonate. Ginny moved her hands up through Harry's jet black, and rather messy hair. Her one hand reached down and pulled off Harry's glasses, dropping them on the table.

"So, what _would _you call this Ginny?" Harry asked, pulling away slightly.

"Heaven." she giggled. Harry smiled, and kissed her again. They contiuned to kissed, till the crackle-pop from the fire brought them both back to reality.

"We should- uh- go back to bed." Harry said, sadly, and picked up his glasses.

"We should- dont want anyone catching on." And so they walked up the stairs, hand in hand. Once they reached the top- Ginny pulled Harry in sedtucvily. She gigled softly, and Harry held her tightly, "Good night." she wispered, and kissed him.

Harry let a soft moan exscape, at he kissed her back in the moonlight from the window. The last thing he wanted was to let her go, but Harry knew he had to.

"You sure know how to say going night." Harry wispered.

"You should see how I say good morning." she winked playfully and went to bed. Harry blinked a few times, letting it sink in- did she mean what he _thought _she ment. Noticing the time, Harry quickly headed to bed, smileing to himself.

-

(10 Days Later)

"Wake up, Harry."

"It's Saturday. Go away." Harry muttered. Harry suddenly felt someone breathing right by his ear, causeing the hair to stand up.

"Get up." the female voice wispered, "or I'll snog you so hard, you wont know what hit you." it was for sure Ginny.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Harry teesed and slolwy opened his eyes.

"It will be if Ron see's." Ginny touched Harry's face, and sat up straight, "Now come on, get up."

It wasn't until after Ginny left, and Harry had pulled himself off the bed that he noticed- if Ron was still up here, Ginny wouldn't be in here to wake him up. Muttering to himself about his stupidy, Harry opened his trunk and pulled out some clothing- black pants, and his black oxford dress top. Lazy, and tried, Harry swung it over his shoulder's, and walked down the stiars- forgetting to do it up

"Good morning, Harry." Ron waved, after looking up quickly..

"Morning." Harry replyed. Hermione smiled at Harry, but didn't say anything. Ginny ran up behind Harry, and warped her arms around him. Her cold hands found a nice resting place on Harry's stomach.

"Hello!"

"Bloody hell." Harry jumped, suprsied by the embrace. Ginny giggled, and let go, "Dont sneak up on me." Harry said, tessingly.

"I'll do what I want." she cooed, and skiped over to a chair. Hermione's body was shakeing with silence giggle's but Ron was off in lala land, and had apparently missed his little sister and best friend flriting. Harry began to do up his shirt, and sat on the arm of the comfy chair Ginny was sitting in.

"So." Ginny simled, "Happy Hallo'ween."

"Happy Hallo'ween, to you to." Harry smiled.

"Indeed." Hermione smiled.

"Is he- okay?" Ginny asked, looking at her still zooned out, older brother.

"Yeah, he'll be find." Hermione tossed her hand aside, "Tired."

"Kept him up late, did you?" Ginny tessed. Hermione blushed and suddenly became very interested in a bug on the table. Ginny and Harry both looked at each other, and tried not to laugh. They both remember what they had been doing ten night's ago.

However, it was only five days ago they made the choice to openly flirt. Let Hermione and Ron catch on little by little. However, they where never going to openly say it. It had become quite amuseing- Hermione caught on right away, Ron, however- was, well- Ron.  
Low though, Harry wasn't overly supprised. After all, any time Ginny wasn't there- Harry's mind and heart wheren't either. All emotions had left, and Ginny seemed to be the only one keeping him alive.

"I was thinking, we should hold some sort of- party." Ron suddenly said.

"Party?" Ginny asked, slowly.

"Yes, I mean, it's Hallo'ween- we should have a party."

"With the whole school?"

"Ha- like any of us would want Malfoy there." Ron snorted, "No, here in the common room. We can ask McGonagall. Have everyon kicked out of the common today, so we can set up, and have our feast sent up here."

"Ron- that's brilliant!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed.

"Yeah, that could be really cool." Ginny agreed. Harry merly nodded.

"It's setteled then. Ron and I will go talk to Professor McGonagall, and you two can go do what you want- go for a walk or something." Harry thought he had a very good idea what Hermione was trying to do. She was trying to set them up. If only she knew... "We'll be awhile. Meet us in the great hall for lunch around noon- okay?"

"Alright." Ginny boucned and stood up. Harry rose to his feet as well. Hermione and Ron quickly walked away.

"My shoe lace is untied." Harry muttered, and leaned down, behind the chair.

"Hello, Weasley." a girl suddenly teesed. She had bright bimbo-blond hair, and big blue eyes.

"Hi." Ginny said back shortly. Apparently the girls didn't notice Harry on the floor.

"How's the 'love life' going? I mean, if you can call it that, I mean honestly, when are you going to get over him, Harry Potter is so obveously mine-" the girl suddenly stopped, as Harry stood up, and placed his hands on Ginny's shoulder's.

"Don't even insult her again." Harry ordered, "and I dont know what your talking about- this me belonging to you- I dont even know your name." Harry shock his head from side to side. The girl seemed mortafied, "Go away." the girl quickly obedyed.

Harry turned Ginny around to face him. However, Ginny seemed very interest in the floor. Harry touched her chin, and forced her head up like he always did. Silent tears where running down Ginny's face. Harry pulled her into a tight hug, which she returned, "dont listen to that blond bimbo. She doesn't know what she's talking about." Ginny looked up at Harry and smiled slightly, "I really dont know her name."

"Lura Jervish." Ginny wispered.

"Well, she's still a bloody git." Harry smiled. Ginny smiled back at him, "she's the one who upset you that night, isn't she?"

"Yeah.." Ginny wispered.

"Dont worry, she'll get hers." Harry assured her, "Come on, let's go get our cloaks and go for a walk."

"Okay." the two of them decined up the stairs, and reappired moment's latter with there cloaks on.

Harry held Ginny's hand as they walked out of the common room, down the stairs and outside. In fact, he didn't let go of her hand until they reached a tree far away from everyone. It was a large tree, nice for hidding behind. Ginny leande agenst the tree, and pulled Harry close to her, "Someone's in a friendly mood." Harry wispered, his breath hot on her neck.

"Yes, well- there's just something so _kissable _about you." she wispered. Harry laughed, and the pair kissed. Harry smiled, and then turned his attention to the lake. The two of them sat alone, stairing our at the lake- neither ready for food. Harry felt Ginny go limp in his grip, and felt himself slolwy dirfting off as well.

Around 11:45, a brid crowed, reminding the two they had to head in side. Quickly they headed in, and put away thier cloaks. Harry waited for Ginny in the common room, who apparntly wanted to change her dark blue top.

However, when Ginny came out she had changed her whole outfit. She was wearing her long black skirt, and a blood red turtel neck- it was after all, truning out to be a very cold fall. At this rate, Harry figured they where either in for a very warm winter, or an ice age.

"You look lovely." Harry smiled. Ginny blushed slightly.

"You dont look to shabby yourself." Ginny winked. Ginny walked over, and put her hand on Harry's shoulder. He leaned in close to Ginny's ear, and wispered.

"Now, now dear- not infront of the childern." Ginny giggled, and the two walked out of the room. Harry noticed he got a very angry look from Dean as he left the room, hands in his pockets. As far as Harry was concerned- he didn't really give a damn what Dean thought. Ginny broke up with him at the start of July, after Lavender Brown rush owled her, informing Ginny she saw Dean snogging some muggle in a park. Harry wasn't sure when Lavender and Ginny became friends, but didn't really care- as long as Ginny was happy.

"So?" Harry asked, as he and Ginny sat in there normal seats across from Ron and Hermione.

"All system's go!" Hermione chreed, "Professor McGonagall thought it was a wonderful idea. And better yet, she told us she'd sound prove the room. She said Tomorrow's a Sunday, so everyone can sleep in- in other words, she's letting us stay up as long as we like."

"Awesome." Ginny smiled.

"We get to clear the common room after lunch," Ron said, with an evil grin, "I can't wait." Hermione rolled her eyes, Ginny and Harry looked at each other, and smriked.

"How are we going about it?"

"Oh- I've got a few ideas..." an extremly evil grin formed on Ron's face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Numb  
**Chapter:** Eight  
**Chapter Title:** The The world went Away  
**Author:** Black-Midnight-Soul  
**Rating:** pg 13, for depressing situations, and minor laguage.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or anything thus orented. I do not make money from my stories, and do them for sheer enjoyment. Thank you for your time.  
**Author's Note: **See the patern? Do you? Hallo'ween! Yeah! By the way- I'm finshed moving!  
  
**Okay, listen up, very important Author's Note: I'm looking for a beta reader. I've had enough reveiws about my spelling and gramar (dispite what I've said cough) so, I've given up. If anyones interested, I would be really greatful. What I need you to do is check all my chapters, including ones that are already up. That would be awesome. You'll also get to see how far I am, considering I've written upto chapter 16. Any ideas you have to offer, would also be really great. Oh, and you'll get to find out the story behind the chapter titiles that no one's picked up on, and you'll be able to leave your own notes with each chapter, under Author's Note. PLEASE! LOOKING FOR A BETA READER! thank, you all rox my sox!**

**Chapter 8: The The World Went Away**

"All right you lot!" Ron called out into the common rooms, "I dont care where you go, but you're not staying here! Out!"

"I dont think so." a snobby second year protested.

"Yeah, well I do. I suggested you pack up, and get out- or you'll have McGonagall on your case. You're all allowed back in by 6:00. Now shove off!" reluctantly, everyone slolwy made there way out of the room.

"Wow, that was soo _nice _Ronald." Hermione snapped.

"Worked, didn't it?"

"Only because everyone one if this school fears McGonagall's wrath."

"Yes, well let's be honest- not many 75 year olds can with stand four, full powered stunn's to the chest, and live to tell the tale." Harry pointed out, darkly.

"Yeah, but let's be _really _honest, she's really a big softy deep down." Ginny pointed out.

"If you can point out on side of her thats' _soft _then I'd like to see it." Ron stammered. Ginny giggled softly to herslef, and looked around the common room.

"Alright," Hermione called out, and pulled a clip board out of her bag, "We're going to need some table's set up around the out side, I'll do that. Lot's of pumkin's, so Ron, you'll have to go talk to Hagrid, see if he has any we can have. Ginny, you need to go down to the kitchen, and give them this note-" Hermione handed the head red a long sheet of parishment, "And Harry, you'll have to go talk to McGonagall about what we can use of decortating."

Everyone looked at Hermione in shock, "Dont just stand there!" she yelled, "You have your jobs- go!" after a slipt second recovery, everyone left the room. Hermione smiled darkly to herself, and looked around the room, "Perfect." she wispered.

-

Ron walked toward's Hagrid's hut, well, more lik ran- there was only two people Ron feared more then McGonagall at Hogwarts- Snape, and most of all- Hermione, "Hagrid!"

"Oi, hullo 'are Ron!"

"Hagrid, I was wondering if you can any pumkin's that didn't make the cut for the fest tonight?"

"'an wha would you be wan'en 'em for?"

"Well, we're having a party in our common room- dont worry, Professor McGonagall knows- and I was wondering if we could use some of your pumkin's?"

"Oi! 'O 'course!" Hagrid smiled, and lead Ron around back. Ron was quickly loaded up with some of the smaller pumkin's, so much so, that he had to use magic to bring them all back. He had a nice long trail of pumkin's fallowing him down the hall, awarding some 'nice' looks.

"What are you stairing at!" Ron yelled, forcing people to go back about there bissnuess.

"Pixie sticks." Ron muttered, as the Fat Lady let him in, fallowed by all the pumkin's.

"Oh- Ron!" Hermione cried. Ron put the pumkin in his arms down, and let all the other pumkin's down- just ine time, as he got jumped by Hermione, and kissed, "They're perfect." Ron smiled sheepishly.

-

"Harry?" Ginny asked, as the two of them walked down the hall."Where's the kitchen?" she asked, bluntly. He suddenly remembered that Ginny had never been into the kitchens. Harry smiled, and nodded.

"Fallow me." Harry reached up and tickled the furit in the picture, and the door opened. Ginny's jaw dropped- she would have never guessed.

"Mr. Harry Potter sir, yous has brought a friend!" Dobby called, boldly. A few house elve's shot dirty looks, thinking it was Hermione- Harry remembered the one time Hermione tried to convice them to ask for wages. However, they where all quite pleased to see that it wasn't.

"Yes Dobby. Look, I need you to read this." Harry stepped aside, so Ginny could hand him the letter. Dobby quickly read it over, and nodded.

"Say no more, Mr. Harry Potter, sir- it is done!"

"Thanks Dobby, you guys are the best." Dobby's cheek's flushed, "Hate to go, but we have other stuff to get done for tonight. Thanks again!" and with that Harry fallowed Ginny out of the kitchen.

"That's so clever!" Ginny giggled.

"I'm glad you think so." Harry smirked, "Come on, we got to talk to McGonagall still."

"Right." Ginny nodded, and fallowed Harry down the hall. There where a few student's here and there, but nothing extrem. Ginny figured that they where most likely all outside. Harry reached out, and grabbed Ginny's hand, causeing her to blush, "There's people." she wispered.

Harry merely shrugged, and smerked, "Let them see." he wispered. Ginny couldn't stop herself- she giggled.

"We're here." Ginny said, as they stopped infront of the transfiguration's class room. Harry nodded, and walked in.

"Hello, Mr. Potter- Ms. Weasley, how can I help?" there was sudden smile on her face.

"Professor, for the- uh, gathering tonight, we where wonder what sort of decortation's we could use?" Ginny asked, in soft voice.

"As long as they wont hurt people, you can do what you like." Ginny and Harry looked at each other excitedly.

"Thank you, Professor." Harry said.

"Have fun." said Professor McGonagall, as Harry and Ginny walked out of the room. "Oh, and do tell Mr. Fred and George that I'm serious about the hurting thing. Something fun and harmless."

"Yes Professor." Ginny nodded, "We will ma'am."

The trip back up to the common was pretty quick, considering they both ran, figureing Hermione was either going to be upset they took so long, or she would have found the opertunty to start snogging with Ron- quite frankly, Harry and Ginny wheren't to keen of either of those things happening.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Pixie Sticks." Harry and Ginny wispered together. She nodded, and the portarte opened. The two jumped inside to see, much to there distaste, Ron and Hermione happy with eachother on the couch.

Harry cleared his throat loudly. Nothing. Well, not quite nothing- Hermione giggled, causeing Harry and Ginny to both break into a fit of laughter.

"Allo?" Ginny called.

"What?" Ron suddenly asked, dumb struck. He slowly pulled himself up on his feet, and Hermione got up as well.

"Well, how nice to see you two- er, _getting along_?" Harry taunted.

"Shove it." Ron muttered.

"So?" Hermione asked, impataintly.

"Dobby says no problem." Harry answered.

"Oh, and McGonagall says we can use anything that wont hurt people." Ginny finshed. "And to make sure anything we get from the twins-_really _doesn't hurt people- do make sure to tell them only Gryffindor's are coming."

"Wait, Ginny- wheren't you supposed to go the kitchen, and Harry you where supposed to go to McGonagall?" Harry and Ginny looked at each other, both contemplating what would happen if they said 'no' to try and confuse Ron. Thinking better of it, Ginny just let out a soft laugh.

"I didn't know where the kitchen's where, so Harry and I went together." Ginny explained. Ron nodded slowly, as if questioning her answer. Harry shock his head, and thought he should change the subject.

"So- what's next?" Harry asked, as Hermione snickered, and smiled.

"Do what I tell you." she answered. "And dont worry, I dont think we'll be needing the twins."

After a few hours of work, the common room looked quite- haunting. The banester's to the droms had a black slick over them, and cobweb's. All the pumkin's had been craveled into scary faces, and Hermione charmed a few so the eyes would _litterly _fallow you- just to give some people the creeps.

Harry quickly learned that there was a very dark side to Hermione, and yet amused all the same. Hermione had summoned some bat's to fly around the room, like they did in the great hall. She summoned up lot's of little table's of two or four around the room, and left the middle of the room open for a dance floor. The fire place seemed to give a odd sort of glow to it, making you want to get close. But Hermione put another jinx so that it people go too close, the flames would turn blue, and different face would apper, and shout 'BOO!'

Harry, unforantly, learned this the hard way. Hermione's excuse was she had to make sure it worked- Harry wasn't quite sure if this was fully true, after all, she had diffucultly getting the sentace out, between her _laughter._

"Alright." Ron called, recovering, "It's almost six, people are gonna start showing up soon."

"What do you want us to do about it?" Ginny asked, darkly.

"Music!" Hermione suddenly said, and disappered around a corner. With in second's, music filled the room.

"That was a strange answer." Harry wispered into Ginny's ear, causeing a smirk to form on her face.

"Places everyone!" Hermione called.

"We have places?" Ron asked. Hermione shot him a dirty look.

"It's a figure of speech." she moaned.

Slowly, but surely, everyone flooding into the room, and was stocked. By around 6:30, the party was in fully swing, but no one had started to eat, mostly because the feast hadn't started, but people had started to sit down.

"Everyone, please listen up!" Hermione called. No one even turned to face the 6th year. Fustrated by the fact, Hermione cleared her throat, "IF YOU WANT TO EAT TONIGHT, I SUGGEST YOU LISTEN TO ME!"

A dark, erie silence filled the room, "Thank you." she smiled, "Now, I hope you're enjoying our little personal feast-"

"-Free of Slytherin's-" Ron cut in. The room broke out into chree's.

"Yes, yes." Hermione nodded, "as I was saying, our personal feast I hope you are enjoying yourself. We've agraned so that our food will be brought up here, for all of you to enjoy. So, I guess what I'm saying is, dig in!" Hermione outstreeched her hands much like Professor Dumbledore, and all te plate's filled with food. The first years gasped, and Hermione smiled to herself.

After the wonderful meal had been consumed, the plate's where cleared, other then drinks and small snacks, and the music turned up.

Harry casucally turn to Ginny, and smiled, "Care to dance?" he asked, as a slolwy song came on.

"Love to." she smiled. Harry took her hand, and lead Ginny out of the dance floor. Ginny warpped her arms around Harry's neck, and Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist- fighting the deep urging to kiss her right then and there in front of everyone. However, he did manged to get quite close to Ginny, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. Harry closed his eyes for half a second, just taking in the moment. The words: _Hopeless Romantic _burned into his mind.

"So, Ms. Weasley, what are you thinking about so silently?" Harry asked, the very quite Ginny.

"You. Me. Us." she wispered into his ear. Harry smiled to himself, "You?"

"Here. Now. Us." he wispered back, Ginny giggled.

Across the room, Ron and Hermione sat watching Harry and Ginny, "It might just be me," Ron said, "But I think Ginny's still go a whee thing for Harry."

"It might just be you, then." Hermione answered, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right." Hermione shook with silent giggles, "Care to dance?"

"Sure." Hermione smiled.

The rest of the night passed uneventfully, and by two in the morning, everyone but Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry had gone to bed.

"We have to clean this up." Hermione yawned.

"Easy." with a few well choosen words her mother taught her, Ginny had the room in tip-top shape.

"Thank you, magic." Hermione wispered.

"I'm going to bed." Ron yawned.

"Me too." Hermione agreed. Ginny and Harry watched at Hermione and Ron disappered up the stairs, hand in hand.

The pair listened carefully for two seats of doors closeing, which took at lest ten minutes. Harry figured they had to say good night-_ properly_. Ginny giggled, obveously agreeing with Harry's deduction. Harry stood watching the, now normal, fire.

"What you thinking about?" Ginny asked in a sing-song sort of voice, walking up behind him, lacing her arms though his(Harry's hands where in his pocket's) and hugging him backwards.

"Oh, nothing really." Harry asked, and suddenly turning around to face Ginny. Ginny blushed slightly, as Harry placed his hands on her shoulder's. Moving slolwy, Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, as his arms dropped down to her wasit.

"Kiss me." Ginny wispered.

"Okay." Harry shrugged, and leaned in to kiss, a still rather giggly Ginny.

"It's late-"

"-It's a weekend."

"We could get caught-"

"-everyone's in bed."

"You have an answer for everything, dont you?"

"Of course." Harry smiled evily, and kissed her again.

The two ended up on the couch, just cuddling till about three in the morning, when they both finally gave up, and headed for bed- afaird they'd fall asleep on the cough, and someone would find them. As they reached the top of the stairs, they kissed again, an headed for bed.

Yet, something inside Harry seemed to fill him with a dark present's. Like, something very bad was going to happen very soon. Before he had time to think about the matter, Harry cleared his mind, and went to bed- hopeing for a dreamless sleep, and hopeing maybe he'd be able to sleep in the next day. He had managed to make it through the whole party without numbing out...


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Numb   
**Chapter:** Nine   
**Chapter Title:** Throw this Away   
**Author:** Black-Midnight-Soul   
**Rating:** pg 13, for depressing situations, and minor laguage.   
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or anything thus orented. I do not make money from my stories, and do them for sheer enjoyment. Thank you for your time.   
**Author's Note: **Alright, so.. I'm sort of travelling away from the whole 'numb' thing, no? LMAO. Oh well- read it or dont. Your choice.. I might change the title though.

**Chapter Nine: Throw This Away**

Harry awoke with a start, as he heard the sudden sound of a high- pitched, female's scream. Harry flew out of bed, wide awake, cursed loudly and ran out of the room. Harry flew toward's the girls dorm, and heard the same high pitched scream again. _It's Ginny. _Was the first thing that ran though his head.

"Shut her up!" a girl yelled. Harry pulled his wand out of his pj pocket. With in seconds, the girls dorm brusted open, and Harry drew his wand. The flakie Lura Jervish stood there, eyes wide, as Harry's wand was pointed stright at her head. Ginny was gaged, and tied up, being held by one of Lura's friends.

"Let her go. Now." Harry's voice was low.

"We where just playing, weren't we Ginny?" Lura asked the red head. Ginny narrowed her chocolate brown eyes in warning. Harry noticed that Lura's voice was slightly panicy.

"Let her go, or I swear to Merlin I will jinx you so fast-"

"Let her go." Lura squeeked. Her friend quickly listened, and dropped Ginny to the floor. Harry dropped down beside Ginny, he stroked her face, and began to quickly pull the gag off.

"Behind you!" Ginny yelled.

"Dont even think about it, wrench." Harry heard Ron cruse. He looked up, and saw that both the witches had drawn there wands.

"I'd put those away, if where you." Harry heard Seums voice call. Turning around slightly, he saw that Seums, Dean, and even Neville where all standing there, wands drawn lined up behind Ron.

Both of the girls moved to put there wands away, before they saw two streeks of red, and both of them collasped on the spot. Amber, and Dianna both stood there, smiling, "I didn't like them much, myself." Dianna said.

"Nah, wee bit bitchy really." Amber comemted.

"What, in the name of merlin is going on here!" Hermione's angry voice called. She looked at the twins, to the two bodys on the floor, to the four boys with there wands out, and then to Harry and Ginny on the ground.

"It's a long story." Ginny muttered, as Harry got the last rope off, and she stood up.

"Yes, well thanks to some screaming, I've got a lot of time." Ginny had a nervous expression on her face.

"It's really, quite simple." said Amber.

"Oh yes." Dianna agreed.

"We share a dorm with this lot."

"And we heard blond, and blonder giggling."

"But they do this every night, so we went back to sleep."

"But then we heard a scream-"

"-Fallowed by another."

"Of course, it took a few minute's to fully take in what was going on-"

"-but once we did, we grabbed our wands-"

"-And ran down here."

"We saw the blond ones where trying to pull a fast on on Harry well he helped Ginny-"

"-But Ron, and gang showed up."

"I guess we sort of paniced."

"Ya see, it looked like they where going to duel-"

"-so we stunned the dumb ones."

"Then you came-"

"-and yelled."

"That doesn't explain what you lot are doing out here." Hermione said, pointing to Harry, Ron, Seums, Neville, and Dean.

"I heard a scream." Harry explained, brusing down his pj's, and stuffing his wand in his pocket, "I ran out here, to see what was going on."

"Yeah, he wasn't really quite about it either." Dean muttered.

"We all heard his curse, and run out of the room. Fallowed by a second scream." Ron finshed.

"We grabbed our wands, and ran."

"I guess, I should go get Professor McGonagall." Hermione sighed.

"Why?" Dean asked, dumbly.

"Assult on a student." Hermione said, as if he was dumb, "They could be expelled."

"But we mustent get our hopes up." Amber joked. Harry suddenly noticed how much they remined him of Fred and Geroge. He looked around at them all, a blank expression on his face.

"Well, time for a nice, scream and giggle free, sleep." Dianna muttered.

"Oh no you dont!" Hermione grabbed her shoulder, "You get to drag these two down into the common, where _all _of you are going to wait, because you're all witness." Harry nodded, as did the others. No ones seemed to notice that Harry was holding Ginny in his arms.

"Come on." he wispered in her ear, and pair lead the way downstairs.

"Dont just stand there, and look dumb Ronald, you're coming with me."

"Oh." Ron said quickly and fallowed Hermione out of the room.

"Do you think he know's he's not wearing a shirt?" Dean asked, bluntly.

"He wont for another ten minutes." Ginny answered, "He's not the brightest caryon in the box when he first wakes up. Besides, like you're one to talk."

"What?" Dean looked down, "Oh. I'll be right back.."

"He's brillant, that one." Harry muttered. Ginny chuckled.

"So much for sleep." Seums muttered, darkly.

"There's always the couch." Amber pointed out, as if it was the most obveous thing in the world.

"Ha- I may not be pretty, but I'm sure as hell not stupid. Hermione would bite my head off."

"He makes a good point." Dianna pointed out to her twin.

"Where are they?" McGonagall's streen voice called out. Everyone automatically pointed to the two bodies laying on the floor.

"We must remember to put my toys away, Amber." Dianna snikered to her sister. McGonagall frailed her nostrails and nodded.

"What happened?" Ginny was the first person to speak, and explained the whole story, considering she was the only one who was there for the whole thing.

By the end, Professor McGonagall looked like she was ready to have a herna, but merely nodded, "Alright, all of you off to bed. I'll- clean up. Potter, Ms. Weasely, you two stay." she muttered. The group of student's nodded, and disapered up the stairs.

"Yes Professor?" Harry asked, confused.

"How did you know it was Ginny?" Harry blinked a few times- how _did _he know it was her.

"I'm not sure..." he answered truthfully. McGonagall looked at him questionally, but then nodded.

"Are you sure you're all right Ginny, did they hurt you?"

"Just a little rope burn, and stubbed toe. I'll be fine." she assured the Professor.

"All right. You two head to bed, and get some rest."

"Yes Professor." They said together, and headed up the stairs again.

"You know, Dean never did come down."

"Would you?" Harry asked.

"Most likely not." Ginny giggled.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Harry asked softly, as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah- I'm sure. Look, it's nothing Harry. I'm fine, and prats are most likely going to be expelled." Harry turned Ginny around to face him. Her eyes where claim and happy- she really was okay.

"Alright." Harry wispered, lightly, "You need to talk, you know where I am. Dont be afaird to drop by- you've already seen me half nacked enough times, I'm used to it by now." Ginny giggled, and nodded.

"I'll remember that." she wispered, and kissed Harry good night.

"Happy Halloween." Harry smiled.

"Happy Halloween."

As Harry decened back into bed, he found it quite easy to fall asleep again. His dreams where all over the place, and made no sence. Harry was only happy to say that, at lest they wheren't nightmare's.

Waking naturally from the light of the riseing sun, Harry pulled himself out of bed and threw on white sweat pants and red T-shirt, he got the outfit before for Qudditch training, it was part of the unifrom. Harry knew it would be cold for him at first, but once he really started his work out, he'd be fine.

From the large oalk doors, Harry sprinted to the Qudditch pitch, happy to find he wasn't out of breath at all. He began some laps around the feild, slowly getting faster each time. After a good 20 or so laps, Harry made his way to the side of the feild, where there where large metal bar's to help support the stand. Wrapping his hands around them backwards, Harry began doing chin ups.

Once Harry felt he had done enough, he dropped off the bar, and threw his qudditch training t-shirt to the ground. With one swift movement, Harry jumped up, and wrapped his legs around the bar, allowing his to do up-side-down sit ups.

"Train much?" Harry dropped his head, and found that his head was directly inlined with Ginny Weasley's. She smiled sweetly, and Harry returned the grin.

"Hello." Harry greeted, and contiuned to do sit ups.

"Do you do this everyday?"

"I try." he answered.

"That explains it." Ginny said.

"Explains what?" Harry asked, and then pulled back up.

"Why you're in such good shape." Ginny asnwered, a not-so-innocent smile on her face. Harry dropped down off the bar, and threw his t-shirt over his shoulders.

"Why- Ginny Weasley, you've been checking me out." Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Well, it's not like you really try to NOT go around with your shirt off."

"No, it's more of you beig in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"More of the right place at the right time." Ginny giggled, and Harry shock his head.

Ginny and Harry walked back up to the school in silence, and Ginny waited in the common room as Harry had a shower and changed.

"Hunny, I'm home." Harry smiled innocently, as Ginny turned around and looked at him.

"Any one could have heard that." she muttered, motioning to the slowly growing amount of people in the common room.

"What, I'm not allowed to joke around with my friends?"

"You, are a devilish man, Harry James Potter."

"Yes, well- comes naturally you see."

"Where did you go this morning, Harry?" Ron asked, walking down the stairs. Ginny watched Harry's face- it changed from being happy, to compeltely emotionless.

"I went out to the pitch."

"How can a seeker train alone?" Ron asked, a lost expression on his face.

"I was doing more of a work out." Harry laughed, some expression returning.

"Something you should really try sometime, Ron." Ginny smiled, "We all saw you without your shirt on last night."

"What- I'm not out of shape!" Ron muttered, darkly. Which, was true, we wasn't fat- but thanks to all the food Ron ate, he wasn't really _defined_ either.

"No, you're not. But I've seen better."

"What- you mean you've seen other boys without there shirts on!" Ron looked quite angry.

"Just Harry, and all my other brothers." Ron looked at Harry, then to Ginny like he was ready to brust, "Ron- you might remember the pool from the summer."

"Oh, um yes, well I suppose..."

"What are you going off about now?" Hermione moaned, walking up beside Ron and giving him a 'good morning' kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, nothing." Ron answered, "Miss understanding."

"How are you doing, Ginny?" Hermione asked lightly. Suddenly something lurched inside Harry's stomach. It was like something inside him was warning him- telling him to watch out- some was planning something. Harry narrowed his eyes in thought, and became quite oblevous to the conversation around him.

"HARRY!" Ginny yelled.

"W-what?" he sturred, giving his head a shake.

"Are you coming?"

"Coming- where?"

"We're going to the great hall- ya know, breakfast?" Ron asked sarcastially.

"Oh, right yes.. I'm on my way- I just have to do something."

"Alright, but dont take long." Hermione moande. Harry walked towards the boys dorms, and into his room. Reaching into his trunk, Harry pulled out a sweater and his wand(he had put in there the night before.) _I have a bad feeling I'm going to need you. _Harry thought to himself, looking at the wood, "I just hope I'm wrong." he wispered, and walked out of the room. Hermione, Ron and Ginny had all already left.

"Captin!" Amber yelled.

"Hello, girls." Harry greated, waving at the twins.

"Is there partice tonight?" Dianna asked.

"No, it's been cancelled." Harry answered, "Apparently Ravenclaw has gotten a new seeker at last minute, and they asked if they got premission to use the pitch tonight. Sorry, there was nothing I could do."

"That's okay." Amber sighed.

"Well, is that everything?" Harry asked.

"That's it." Dianna nodded. Harry gave a half wave, and walked away. He just wished the nagging feeling in his stomach would go away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Numb  
**Chapter:** Ten  
**Chapter Title:** We're in this Together  
**Author:** Black-Midnight-Soul  
**Rating:** pg 13, for depressing situations, and minor laguage.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or anything thus orented. I do not make money from my stories, and do them for sheer enjoyment. Thank you for your time.  
**Author's Note: **Alright, so in this chapter we get to see a very freaked out, paniced Harry- along with a very angry-ready-to-kill Harry. Enjoy ;;

**Chapter Ten: We're in this Together**

Much to a very jumpy, Harry's suprise most of the day had gone by uneventfully. Ron and Hermione had started snogging under a tree, causeing Harry and Ginny to make a quick departure. They walked around, and mostly hung out by the lake. Once lunch rolled around, they picked up the love bugs and headed in.

Even at lunch nothing more then Neville tripping, and Seums blowing up his sandwitch, nothing new happed- and it's not like that was really new either. After lunch they all headed to the Libray. Harry helped Ginny study for her OWL's, and Hermione helped Ron study the inside of her mouth. Once Hermione and Ron got busted by a fellow Gryffindor, the group made there way back up to the common room, and Harry and Ron played chess, well Ginny and Hermione disapered up into the dorms.

Dinner was even more uneventfull. Most of the Gryffindor's where still recovering from the party the night before, and no one said much.

"After dinner, I'm supposed to go talk to Professor McGonagall." Ginny yawned.

"Okay." Ron nodded, low though he didn't pull his eyes off of Hermione, who was dreamly stairing at an upside down book. Harry was about to comment if that was a new way of reading, when she suddenly jumped up out of her seat.

"Ron- it's seven, we have to go do our rounds." Hermione said, panicy. Ron looked up shocked, then nodded and fallowed his girlfriend out of the great hall.

"Dont see much of them anymore, do we?" Harry asked, bluntly.

"No, not really." Ginny agreed, "I really should go and see McGonagall."

"I'll walk you half way-I'm gonna head back anyways." Ginny smiled and nodded. Harry stood up, and offered Ginny his arm. She blushed and took it. The two made there way out of the great hall fallowed by many giggles, and wispers.

"Wow, give it till tomorrow, and everyone will say we're maddly in love, getting married next month, and I'm having your baby." Ginny shock her head, and Harry let out a small laugh.. It was quite true, rumor's spred like wild fire though out the school.

The halls where empty on account everyone was at dinner, which gave Ginny and Harry sometime to be free. To fake music, Harry suddenly spun Ginny as if they where dancing. She laughed, and curled into his chest.

"Harry!" Ginny called out, slightly supprised by this sudden motion. Harry rose one of his eyebrows, and smiled darkly.

"Yesss?" he asked innocently.

"Someone could see us so eaisly out here."

"You know, it's quite hard to keep this quite. Everyone I get close to you-" Harry's hand stroked the side of Ginny's face, causeing her to blush like manic, "I just want to kiss- I'm afraid I might just slip one day."

"Slip, eh?" Ginny wispered, running her long fingers though his jet black hair, then down the back of his neck. Ginny felt goose-bums rise up on his neck, and smiled evily to herself.

"Somewhat, like this-" taking Ginny by supprise, Harry rolled Ginny, and dipped her, once again, as if they where dancing. She helding tightly onto his neck, and supressed a squeek. Harry leaned in and kissed Ginny quite passonatly on the lips. She felt her body let go, as if she was melting. Harry finally pulled away, and brought Ginny up right- she had a very dreamy expression on her face, "I should do that more offen." he smiled evily.

"Yes you should." Ginny agreed, "Now I really do have to go meet McGonagall."

"Oh, alright-I guess I could let you go." Harry prented to look hurt, and dropped his arms down.

"Bye hun." she wispered, and give him a soft kiss, before dropping her arms and running down the hall. Harry turned around and began to walk the other way.

He got half way up the stairs, when the feeling in his stomach suddenly came back at full force- _go back to her, you fool! _It screamed. Harry did a 180, and began to bolt down the other way- something was very _very _wrong.

-

Ginny dreamly walked down the hall, not paying attention to her sroundings (mistake numer one, always pay attention to whats around you.)

"Hello, Weasley." Ginny was awoken from her day dream, and she looked at the shadow's. Out walked none other then Draco Malfoy, a dark, controling grin on his face.

"G-go away." she sturred. Something was different this time- like there was something inside him that was twisted more the normal. Ginny began to walk backwards towards the wall(mistake number two, never trap yourself.)

"You look lovely this evening." Draco taunted.

"I said go away." Ginny said, a little more streen this time. Ginny felt her body hit the wall, and paniced (mistake number three, try to remain claim and take control of the sistuation).

"Oh, I dont feel like going away." he was getting unnervingly close to Ginny, and she could feel her heart pounding agenst her chest.

"What do you want?" she asked, in a wispered worried voice.

"Oh, I want you Ginny. I want you." he repeated. Ginny opened her mouth to scream, but Draco was too quick- his arm shot up to her neck, "Scream, and I squeeze." (mistaken number four, she should have screamed awhile ago if she felt uncomfortable.)

"Please dont.." Ginny wispered, as she looked at the knife he had pulled out of his cloak. Ginny suddenly became very awear that she was only wearing a dress shirt, and short skirt. With one swift movement, Malfoy cut her shirt open, his hand freely explored Ginny's body.

Ginny couldn't stop- tears suddenly ran down her face like a waterfall, "Please dont- stop! I said stop!"

"Remember that little 'marking' thing I'm sure Dumbledore told you about?" Ginny nodded febly, "That was me Ginny- oh yes, I saw you on the train and I knew I had to have you."

"Stop!" Ginny wispered, "Please stop.."

"EXPELLIARMUS!" a booming voice called from the end of the hall. Malfoy was sent flying off Ginny, well Ginny collasped to a crying heep on the floor.  
Slowly looking up, Ginny saw none other then Harry Potter came running down the hall, his wand still pointing at Malfoy, "Stupefy!" Harry yelled, as he saw Malfoy start to get up. Harry ran was red with fruy.  
Harry ran over to Ginny, and collapsed beside her. Within second, Ginny was crying into his shoulder, holding onto him as if her life depened on it, "I'm so sorry." he wispered.

"For what?" he sobbed, looking up at him, "You saved me."

"For not getting her sooner- I should have walked you all the way, oh, Ginny-" Ginny pressed her shaking fingers on Harry's lips.

"No Harry, it's not your fault." Harry looked down at Ginny, and saw her shirt was ripped. Harry had grabbed his cloak earlier in the day because it was chilly, so he took it off, and wrapped it around Ginny.  
Ginny looked up at Harry, to see that he was ready to cry. He looked to scard and worried, and for her. Harry reached, and wiped Ginny's tears away nervously. If only he could wipe the pain away to...

"What's going on here!?" Harry turned to see Professor McGonagall standing over a KOed Malfoy

"I stunned him, ma'am." Harry answered blodly.

"Well, I got that much Mr. Potter!" she yelled, "I'm a little more concerened with why!" Ginny began to shake violantly again, and another horrible fit of tears spilled from her eyes. Harry held onto Ginny tightly.

"Please dont yell, Professor." Harry wispered, "Ginny's shaken up enough as it is."

"Shaken up?" she looked at Harry to Malfoy, "Did he try to attack you?"

"Not me," Harry stock his head, "Ginny."

"Oh, my dear child." Professor McGonagall ran over, ignoreing Malfoy, and slowly pried Ginny off Harry. She obvered Ginny's neck, because of the red marks from Malfoy's hand- apperently he had squeezed anyways, "Harry take her up to Headmaster. He was told to be informed right away if anything like this happened. The password's now earwax." He nodded in understanding.  
As soon as Professor McGonagall let go of Ginny, she flew herself back at Harry, who tenderly held her as they made the journy to Dumbledore's office.

As the two reached the large golden bird, Harry looked up at it and called, "Earwax!" the statue moved, revealing the stiar case. Harry and Ginny both climbed on, and made their way to the top.

"Professor!" Harry yelled out. Ginny was still rather shakey, so Harry pulled her back into a hug as soon as he stopped walking.

"You rang?" Dumbledore asked, in one of his amused tones. Dumbledore looked at Ginny, and seemed less the impressed, "I'll be right there."  
Within second's, Dumbledore was down the stairs, and walking towards the two teens, "Ms. Weasley, why dont you take a seat?" Dumbledore pulled out his wand, making soft arm chair appear. Ginny slowly walked over, and sat down, "Have some tea." Dumbledore smile, and with an other swish of his wand, Ginny was holding a cup of tea.  
"Come with me, Harry." Harry nodded, and fallowed the headmaster up the small seat of stairs, and towards his desk.

"Yes, Professor?" Harry asked.

"As you can see, I've cleaned up a little." Harry's face turned red- he remembered all too well partically distroying the office.

"Yes, um- I am sorry about that. I- sort of lost my temper, and-"

"Rightfully so, I asure you." Dumbledore nodded, "However, that is not what we are here to talk about. What happened?"

"Malfoy tried to rape Ginny in the hall." Harry's voice was strangely squeeky, "I got there just in time."

"And what made you go back to Ginny?" Harry didn't even bother asking how Dumbledore knew that the two had been together in the first place. Then remember the thousands of picture's around the school, and amussed one of the pervous Headmasters saw and told he him right away.

"Something inside me, really." Harry answered, feeling rather stupid.

"Ah, I see." to Harry's supprise, Dumbledore was smileing, "It would appear, that you and Ms. Weasley have a strong conection."

"Of course we do," Harry answered. Dumbledore smiled. However, as soon as Dumbledore opened his mouth, a loud scream filled the office- and assume it was a girls, Harry was sure it didn't come from Dumbledore's mouth. Harry took off down the stairs, "Petrificus Totalus!" he yelled the first curse that came to mind. Malfoy snapped together and fell to the ground.  
It took 30 second's tops, for Snape to come running into the room. Ginny ran towards Harry, and almost knocked him over. Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"What on earth is going on in here?!" Snape roared.

"I could ask you the same." Dumbledore asked, "Why, may I ask you Professor Snape, is young Mr. Malfoy in my office?"

"Professor McGonagall informed me that he attacked a female student at the school." Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Dumbledore put his hand on Harry's shoulder in that knowing was as to say 'take a deep breath.' Harry drew in a sharp breath.

"He did attack a student." Dumbledor nodded, "and it so happen's that the impraticular student was in my office at the time. Had you looked, I dear say you may have noticed the chair sitting in the middle of the floor, with a very shooken up young lady in it."  
Snape seemed mortafied as he looked as Ginny, "He grabbed me for behind." Ginny wispered, "I took no time to scream."

"Dirty little git." Harry muttered. Ginny could hear Harry's heart, as she pressed her ear into his chest. It was pumping almost as hard as hers.

"Harry, please take Ms. Weasley to the hospatail wing." Dumbledore ordered. Harry was a little bumed, he very much so wanted to see Dumbledore yelled at Snape for his profound stupidity, but quitely did what he was told.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked into the quite Hosptail Wing. Harry voice echoed slightly, giving him a very strange feeling.

"Potter?" he called, walking out of her office, "And Weasley? What can I do for you?"

"Professor Dumbledore sent us." Harry answered. She looked at the very clinging Ginny, to a very worried Harry and nodded.

"Over here." she lit a lamp bedside one of the beds, and motioned them over. Harry helped Ginny climb into bed, and Madam Pomfrey pulled the curtains around the bed again, "I'll send word to your brother to come down here, and I'll let him know to bring one of your friends with some clothing." Ginny nodded quitely.  
Within second's Madam Pomfrey returned, giving Ginny a warm smile, "Come now Mr. Potter, I dear say Ms. Weasley needs some rest."

"What- no!" Ginny almost yelled, taking a much tighter grip on Harry's hand, "Please." Harry reached over, and strocked some hair out of her face.

"Oh, alright." Madam Promfrey moaned- Harry supposed she didn't want to put Ginny into any distress.

"Ginny?" Ron's voice echoed in the hospatail wing.

"Honestly Ron, there is only one bed with curtains around it and light flirking- where else would she be?" Hermione scorned.

"I'll leave you four to it." Madam Promfrey nodded, and walked away as Hermione and Ron walked behind the curtain.

"That dirty little rat! Just wait till I find out who it was!" Ron scowled look at his little sister, "It's just a good thing you where there, Harry."

"Alright boys- out." Hermione ordered. "Do not give me that look Ronald Weasley. Your sister needs to change- out." Harry give Ginny's hand a tight squeeze before leaving with Ron.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, in a wispered voice. She pulled a pair of very comfy looking, gray pj's from her bag. Ginny pulled herself out of the bed to reveal her sliced shirt, and lop-sided skirt.

"I will be." Ginny wispered, and picked up the clothing.

"Ginny, it must have been horrible. There weren't a lot of details in the letter, but it said that a male student sexualy attacked you, and you needed new clothing. Ron ran the whole way here."

"Yes, a male student did. Twice."

"Twice?" Hermione muttered, "Oh, Ginny-"

"The second time was Snape's fault. When Harry and I where leaving Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore was giving Snape hell." Ginny's voice began to shake again, as she slipped the shirt over her head.

"Snape? Why him- was the student a Slythrien?"

"Yeah." Ginny wispered, and finshed pulling up her pants.

"Who- I mean, well that is to say- if you feel like telling me, and everything-"

"Malfoy." Ginny cut her off.

"He- he didn't?!"

"No, he didn't." Hermione quickly hugged Ginny, who was on the verge of crying, "but he sure as hell tried. I was lucky Harry was there, he saved me both times."

"Can I let the boys back in?" Hermione wispered, helping Ginny back into her bed.

"Yeah." she wispered, and wiped away the tears. Hermione smiled softly at Ginny, and nodded.

"You lot can come in now." Hermione said in a normal tone. Harry automatically walked around, and sat beside Ginny on the bed again. Ginny reached for his hand, and he took it.

"Who was it Gin- I promise, I'll-"

"Ronald- honestly, dont you think she's been though enough tonight?"

"Malfoy." she said over Hermione.

"That- dirty- gonna- must- die." Harry noticed Ron looked ready to explode.

"Ron, they're taking care of it. I'm sure your parent's will be here in a few hours anyways, if it even takes that long." Hermione assured him, resting her hand on his cheek. Ron seemed to soften at Hermione's touch, and merely nodded.

On the bed, Harry didn't seem able to say anything, but just stair at Ginny worried. If he had taken any longer, then Malfoy sure as yell would have fully rapped her. Harry closed his eyes, as the horrible idea sunk into his head. _No. _He thought to himself- he cared to much for her to let her get hurt. He would never let her get hurt.

"Ronald." Madam Promfrey suddenly broke the silence, "Your parents are here, and want to talk to you outside before they come in. Ms. Granger, you're invited to come." Hermione looked at Ron, who nodded and two left the room.

"This may be my last time to tell you this-" Ginny wispered, "Thanks. For real. From me. Not my family."

"Ginny, I'd do anything for you." Harry wispered back, and kissed her on the forhead.

"Oh- my poor baby!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed and ran over to the bed. Harry stood up, and let Mr. Weasley around the other side. Harry walked behind the bed, over with Ron and Hermione. Hermione rested her hand on Harry's shoulder, and gave him a weak smile.

"She'll be okay." Hermione assured him.

"I hope you're right." Harry wispered, "If not, I'll never be able to forgive myself."

"Harry, you did more then anyone. You saved her." Harry didn't answer, but suddenly became very interested in his shoes.

"Harry- a word- out side?" Harry looked up and saw Fred and George both standing there.

"Yeah, of course." he wispered, and fallowed them out of the hospatail wing.

"So, what happened to our baby sister?" Fred asked.

"She was attacked in the hall." Harry answered.

"We know that much." George stammered.

"Look, the rest is up to Ginny to tell you. It effect's her more then me, I'm sorry that's all I can tell you."

"We understand." Fred sighed.

"We do?" George asked.

"Yes, George, we do." Fred contiued, "Privacy was something you never really got that well, was it?"

"Well, no." George agreed, and smiled evily.

"Look Harry, I just want to say- thanks. Thanks for saving Gin."

"Again." George added, with a little smirk.

"And again..." Fred winked.

"Just wish I could have done more..." Harry closed his eyes, and looked at the ground again.

"We should return him." Fred pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm sure mum wants to hugged you till your back cracks." Harry couldn't help it, he snorted. Fred and George looked rather pleased with themselfs- they always had the ablity to chree people up. Harry remembered Dumbledore telling him in his first year that they had tired to send him a tolite seat when he was in the hospatail at the end of the year.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley cired, as he walked in. Just as the twins perdected, she grabbed him in a bone crushing hug (was that a crack?)

"Uh- hello Mrs. Weasley." he gasped.

"Oh, thank you." she wispered.

"Molly- the poor boys going to turn blue." Mr. Weasley commented. Harry took a minute to regain his balance as she let him go.

"Um- mum, dad- Fred, George, Ron, Hermione- could you give me a minute with Harry?" Ginny asked quitely.

"Of course dears." Harry fought as hard as he could not to blush. The words to god save the queen survaced in his head, and quickly started sighing it to himself to keep his cool.

"Harry, come here." Ginny said, as they where left in the hospatail wing all by themselfs. Apparently, Madam Promfrey had gone to get the headmaster.  
Harry walked over and stopped infront of a, now standing Ginny. She wrapped her arms around his, and without warning kissed him on the lips. Harry happily returned the kiss, glad to know that Ginny, here and now, in his arms, was safe.

"Was that everything?" he asked, as she pulled away.

"Not quite." Harry saw a very miscevious sparkle in her eye, and she kissed him again. After a good two minute's, she pulled back, "That was. I'm sure the others will be back in soon."

"Ginny, there's something I have to tell you." Harry wispered, still holding her tight.

"Oh?" she asked, kindly.

"Something I should have told you a long time ago, and have wanted to tell you, really I have- it's just-"

"Just what?" Ginny asked, strating to get worried.

"I just figured it out tonight."

"Yes?" she asked, seriously.

"I love you." he wispered. Ginny, to say the lest, what not expecting that.

"I love you, to." she suttured out, after recoving from the shock.

"I was so worried, so worried that something happened to you, or I'd loose you. It just made me notice how lucky I am to have to you. I love you. I really, really do."

"Kiss me." she wispered. Harry leaned in, and quite happily kissed Ginny. Harry finally pulled back, and Ginny noodded. "We're lucky if we didn't get caught." she agreed to Harry's facail expression, and climbed back into her bed, and Harry took his spot beside her.

"Are you two done yet?" Fred called in the door.

"Yes, big brother of mine- you can come back if you really want." it was only second's before the Weasley's where sirrounding them again- but this time Harry refused to move. All he wanted was sit there next to Ginny. Next to the woman, that he truely loved.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **Numb  
**Chapter:** Eleven  
**Chapter Title: **Suck  
**Author:** Black-Midnight-Soul  
**Rating:** pg 13, for depressing situations, and minor laguage.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or anything thus orented. I do not make money from my stories, and do them for sheer enjoyment. Thank you for your time.  
**Author's Note: **Ohh.. a chapter! wow! I have nthing to say... werid Oo

**Chapter 11: Suck**

"Yes, mum- I'm fine. Really." Ginny assured her panicing mother.

"Childern, would you excuse us?" Mr. Weasley asked. Harry looked at Ginny, she slolwy nodded.

"Of course Mr. Weasley." Harry agreed, and with Hermione help, he succeded in draging Ron out of the room. Fred and George fallowed, interested in what Hermione would do to Ron if he tried to return to the hospatial wing.

"So, where should we go?" Fred asked, as they stepped outside the hospatail wing.

"How about down to the great hall?" Ron asked.

"Ronald- you- I-!" Hermione let out a roar of fustration.

"I believe, what she's trying to say is," George cleared his throat, "Ronald Weasley, your sister is sitting in a hospatail bed and all you can think about is food!? I'm very disapotinted in you!" Harry would have normally laughed, if he wasn't so worried.

"For your infromation, I was saying the great hall because its quite, and no one will be in there!"

"Fine." Hermione snapped, and lead the way. Harry stood at the entrnace to the hospatail wing.

"Harry, mate- you coming?" Fred asked, looking at Harry concerned.

"Coming? Where?"

"Great hall? Ring a bell?" Ron asked, "Are you alright, Harry?"

"What? Oh, yeah I'm in fine. Let's go." Harry walked down the halls with Hermione, Ron, Fred and George. It seemed like every five seconds Hermione was looking at Harry nervously, but he was else where to notice.

As they reached the great hall, the group all made there way over to the Gryffindor table, and sat down.

"So, she'll be alright, wont she?" Ron asked out of no where.

"Your sisters strong Ron, Ginny will be fine." Hermione rested her hand on his shoulder, and gave it a reasurreing squeeze.

Harry sat on top of the table, his feet on a seat, stareing darkly at the Slythrein table. Fred and George paced back and forth, unable to keep still. They sat there for good half an hour. Until..

"Ah, thought I might find you all here." everyone turned and looked at the headmaster, who was slolwy walking towards them, "Ms. Weasley has given me premission to fill you all in on what percisesly happened today. That is, asuming you all want to know?"

"Of course we want to know!" Fred called back.

"Claim yourself Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore advised, "You all might want to sit down." it was a good half an hour before Dumbledore finshed explaining what had happened, starting from when Ginny passed out in the entrance hall on Sept. 1. Harry closed his eyes, the images where still so strong in his mind, he just wished he could get ride of them- adding them to pile of unwanted memories.

"So, it is thanks to Mr. Potter here, that young Ms. Weasley is going to be alright." out of no where, Harry felt his bones suddenly break it seemed. Harry shot his eyes opened, and noticed both the Weasley twins where holding him in a hug much like the once there mother enjoyed to give Harry so much.

"Uh-your welcome?" Harry asked, blankly. Fred and George finally let go, allowing Harry to wiggle his toes and let the blood start flowing again.

"So, Ginny's gonna be alright?" Ron asked, happily.

"Yes, Ronald, it would apper so." Dumbledore nodded. Hermione smiled evily, Ron _hated _being called by his full name.

"Ron, your chocking me dear-" Hermione muttered, as he flung himself at her.

"Can we see her?" Harry asked, jumping down.

"Yes, you may. I do believe Author and Molly have had there moment with her." Harry took off like a bat out of hell. Dumbledore chuckled, as it took everyone a minute to gather in the infromation and fallow Harry.

"Harry- slow- down!" Ron panted. But it was too late, Harry was already back in the hospatail wing.

"Is it just me, or does Harry seem to- uh- be attached to our little sister?" George wispered in Fred's ear.

"It would apper so.."

"Hi, Harry." Ginny smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked, ginerly.

"I've had better days. But Madam Promfrey says I have to stay the night. I'm allowed to go to after noon classes tomorrow."

"What about morning classes?" Hermione asked.

"I have to 'rest'." Ginny answered.

"Oh, that's too bad." Hermione frowned.

"Yes- I, er- supposed." Ginny agreed, shotting her brother's a questioning look.

"Alright, alright." Madam Promfrey called, "Students- to your beds- family, you can spend the night here, or in Gryffindor."

"We'll go to Gryffindor." Fred called.

"Yeah, young Ginnier's will be sumthered enough by mum and dad." George agreed.

"Alright, then fallow us." Hermione called.

"Good night, Ginny." Harry wispered. He squeezed her hand, and gave her a quick kiss on the forhead before leaving.

Ginny said good night, and closed her eyes.

'_No- please!' the voice screamed inside Ginny's head. She was back in the Chamber, but this time, it was Draco Malfoy, not Tom Riddle, and he as trying to rape her. _

"AH!" Ginny shot up in her bed, sweating.

"Ms. Weasley- are you alright?" Madam Promfrey seemed to apper out of no where. Ginny looked around and allowed herself to get her bareings.

"I- uh, yeah." she nodded, "Bad dream. Very bad dream."

"Ginny Dear, are you alright?" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both appered beside Ginny's bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just had a whee bit of a nightmare. That's all."

"Oh, come here!" Ms. Weasley pulled her into a hug. Madam Promfrey nodded, and left the Weasley's to it.

After what seemed like forever, her parent's finally went back to there own beds. Ginny layed there, looking up at the roof. Something inside her was screaming at her- something about Harry being in danger. But within second's, the voice silenced. _Well, if something was wrong, he just fixed it. _Ginny shrugged, and tried to go back to sleep.

The Hospatail wing was dark and quite, and images of what happened kept reserfacing in her mind. _Just go away- leave me alone... _

It didn't matter what Ginny told herself, the images where still there nice and strong and quite upsetting. Ginny closed her eyes, allowing the silent tears to roll down. She sniffed a few times, and rolled over in her bed. Trying to to fall asleep seemed even harder.

_What's wrong? _a voice suddenly asked Ginny in her head. Oh I dont know- maybe someone just tried to rape me? she snapped back. _Come on, we're stronger then this! _Ha-hahahaha! oh, thats funny. Last time I checked, I wasn't 'strong' _What about in the DoM? _That's differenet. _How? _It just is! My life was at stake, just like everyone elses, I had to be strong, we all did. _And look at you now- your in a hospatail bed, scard shitless, and crying your eyes out because some bloody git thinks he's cool. _Your point? _My point, is its time to get over it, and go back to sleep. _Stupid ineer voice, only talking when I'm wrong.. _That's my job. _Shove it.

Ginny quickly rolled over, and returned back to her sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **Numb  
**Chapter:** Twelve  
**Chapter Title: **I Kinda Want to...  
**Author:** Black-Midnight-Soul  
**Rating:** pg 13, for depressing situations, and minor laguage.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or anything thus orented. I do not make money from my stories, and do them for sheer enjoyment. Thank you for your time.  
**Author's Note: **Ohh this is kinda a sad chapter... Harry has a person- break down.

**Chapter 12: I Kinda Want To...**

"So Harry." Fred called, as they walked into the common room.

"There isn't anything you'd like to tell us?" Geroge smiled.

"Look, Dumbledore told you everything- you should be happy he didn't go into great detail, so dont even bother asking."

"Well, that's not quite what we where after."

"Oh- well, then- what are you after?" Harry asked, blankly.

"You- our sister- kinda friendly." Fred smiled. Harry tried to give Fred the most confused look he could- but he wasn't sure if it worked- it might just have been one of pure horror.

"Me- Ginny- what?" Harry asked, dumbly.

"He sure plays a good dumb." George pointed out.

"Maybe he is just dumb?"

"May I ask why you are calling me 'dumb'?" Harry asked, darkly.

"Leave him alone, Fred!" Hermione scorned, "Do not make me get your mother. And considering she's here in person, I wouldn't go ticking me off becaue I'm more likely to do it!"

"Ah, but we where only playing." this was the oppertuntiy he needed. Harry silently climbed up the stairs and into bed.

Harry laided down, and felt everything in him slowly start to slip away. Trying to concentrate on keeping awake incase Ron asked him questions when he got up there, Harry started to think what happened in the hall.  
Images flodding though his mind, and Harry struggled to stay claim. She was being chocked. He touched her. Ginny falling to the ground. Ginny holding onto him as if she'd die if she didn't. A numb sensation began to fill Harry, and he fought to make it leave. _I'm tried of feeling nothing. The only time I can feel something, is when I'm with Ginny. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of the looks in the hall, I'm tried of keeping everything under control. _Harry opened his eyes, and started concentrating on everything.

Thousand's of emotions flooding Harry's mind- sadness, lonelyness, hate, angry, depression- he seemed to be digging himself in deeper and deeper. _I need to clear my mind. I have to go for a walk and clear my head. I have- to do something._

"Where are you going?" Ron asked, as Harry climbed out his bed.

"I dont know." Harry answered.

"You dont know?"

"I just need to clear my head. I dont know where I'm going, or when I'll be back- but I cant stay here. I'll go stir crazy." Harry's heart was beating fast, and his breathing was getting faster also. The images of Ginny had vanished from his head. Insteed, memories of his past came back. The more Harry allowed himself to feel, the more he rememebered... the more he remembered what his Uncle had done to him...

"Alright, mate." Ron nodded, "I'll cover for you."

"Thanks Ron." Harry pulled out his invisablity cloak, and his fire bolt. Ron watch curiosly as Harry jacked open the window, mounted his broom, and flew out. Harry turned in mid air, and closed the window behind him, and then shot up into the sky.

The wind blew Harry's hair all over the place. Unaware of where to really go, Harry floated up to the top of the astormy tower. Landing on the roof, he wrapped the invisabilty cloak around him and sat there.

Sirius was really gone... just like his parents... just like Cedric. Harry closed his eyes, and let the emotions flow though him... _What's the point? Become a killer, or a victim? I cant take this! I cant take this pain anymore, I cant take this life anymore! All I do is get people hurt! What if Ginny got hurt because of me? What if- _Harry stood up, and looked at the ground below- how much would that hurt? _Nothing magic couldn't fix. "_Not if I died. Dumbledore said himself that you cant wake the dead."

Harry felt the burnning sensation in his eyes, as tears rolled down his face. Harry leaned backwards, and felt his butt colide with roof- he couldn't do it, no he loved Ginny too much to do it, even if it was the easy way out- too many people would get hurt he if simply jumped...

'_Everything's going to be okay. I know it's been hard on you Harry.' Harry opened his eyes to see a large darkness around him. He was no longer on the tower, but in a dark room._

_'Who's there?' he called out._

_'It's me.' Harry turned around and saw his Mother and Father standing there._

_'Mum- Dad?' they both smiled and noded._

_'Listen to me Harry; sometimes we have to do things, that we dont want to do. But you have to let go of the uncertainties, and hold on to what you know. You may not know whats going to happen, but you do know your friends will always be there for you.' James spoke boldly, 'They need you, and you need them.'_

_'Let go of the darkness Harry.' Lily called to him, 'Allow yourself to feel all the emotions, you think you cant face.'_

_'I've tried- but the numbness comes back...'_

_'Harry, you have a pure heart.' Lily assured her son, resting her hand on his shoulder, 'Open your heart, and allow people to see the real you. Stop closeing up when they want to help. Because, if you cant trust them to help you, how can they trust you to help them?'_

_'I should tell Ron and Hermione about what Prophecie said, shouldn't I?'_

_'Yes, Harry.' James noded. _

_'I love you.' Lily wispered._

_'Love you to, mum.' Harry looked at his dad. 'I love you to, dad.'_

_'I love you, son.' _

"POTTER!" Harry jumped up. Professor McGonagall was looking at him very strangely.

"Uh- hi Professor." Harry muttered.

"What are you doing up here?"

"I came to clear my mind, and- is it morning?" Harry asked dumbly, notcing the sun was riseing.

"Yes, it is." she nodded. Harry looked around. His legs where gone-_ where are my legs? _Harry thought suddenly. He reahced forward and pulled off the invisabilty cloak. He sighed in releaf and folded it up.

"Professor, how did you find me?" Harry asked suddenly, noticing the fact that he was up top of the tallest tower of the school, and a 75 year old woman was standing there- with no broom.

"Well, Mr. Weasley came into my office, and said that you left to clear your mind lastnight, but never came back. He said that he promised you he'd cover for you, but when the sun had risen, and your bed was empty, he paniced and thought you might have gotten hurt."

"Gotten hurt, or hurt myself?" Harry asked bluntly.

"He said you where rather distressed, and not thinking stright. To be honest, he said gotten hurt, but I- I was slightly afraid that is was something different."

"Not to mention when I saw you're body laying up here, what was I supposed to think? I mean, it's not every day you see _half _a person on top of the school."

"Good point."

"Come inside, and have some tea Potter."

"Yes Professor." Harry looked around, "Just how did you get up here?"

"Magic, Potter- magic." Harry looked up at her- McGonagall being a fully trained witch, she could have done it with magic, but there was a certin twinkle in her eye that made him really wonder.  
Harry grabbed his broom, and cloak and fallowed her to ridge. Professor McGonagall very carefully lowered herself down. Harry saw her finger's suddenly let go, "PROFESSOR!" Harry yelled and he ran, jumping on him broom.

Doing a dive bomb off the school, he heard "Up here, Potter." Harry looked up, and saw Professor McGonagall waving from the astronmy classroom. He suddenly felt very stupid.

The two of them sat in Professor McGonagall's office, sipping tea. It took several minute's for either of them to say anything, "Harry, what where you thinking last night?" she said, softly. Harry looked up at the normally streen teacher, to see- she was quite worried.

"Too many things." he muttered, and took another slip of tea.

"Why did you leave?"

"Had to clear my head." Harry wasn't going to give her what she was looking for, considering he had a good feeling it was 'I was horribly depressed, and this whole happening with Ginny made me notice how horrible everything is, and everything I have to do- I just wanted to end it all!' and all the 'woe is me' crap. Harry mentally shock himself, and looked up at his teacher.

"Harry, where you- that is to say-"

"If you're trying to ask weither or not I left to hurt myself, the answer is no." _That idea came later.. _he mental muttered to himself. She seemed releved and Harry was quite happy to see she didn't see though him like Snape could some times.

"If you feel up to it, Ms. Weasley wants to see you."

"I'll put my stuff away, and head on down." Harry paused half way to the door, "Wait- how many classes have I missed?"

"We are currently in period two. However, yourself Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger have the morning off. I've informed your teachers."

"Thank you Professor." Harry smiled weakly and left.

The halls where empty, and for this Harry was thankful. As soon as he walked into the common room, Ron and Hermione both ran over to him.

"Where have you been!?" she asked.

"Are you alright!?

"What happened?!"

"Are you in trouble?"

"W-"

"Shut up!" Harry yelled, but he was smileing, "One question at a time, please."

"Where did you go last night?"

"Astormy tower."

"Isn't that the highest tower-"

"Are you alright?" Ron intrupted.

"Yes, I'm fine- how's Ginny?"

"Distrublingly fine."

"She's still a little shaky though- wants to see you." Hermione added.

"Are you in trouble?" Ron asked.

"No, McGonagall seems pleased that I'm one peice. Apparently flying out of Hogwart's after dark could get me killed." Harry shrugged playfully. He was finding this strangely amuseing. It was like there was a new happiness inside him.

"Why did you leave?" Hermione asked, softly.

"I have to clear my mind, and figure out a new things." Harry answered, "But I've got it worked out, and I think for the first time, in a long time, I'm okay. I'm really- okay."

"Oh, Harry!" she flung herself at him.

"Wow, did you all think I was dead or something?" Harry asked.

"Of course not." Ron answered, happily, "If who-know-how cant kill you, neither can some wind." Harry smiled at his friends reassureance.

"I have to tell you something. But not here, and not now. Later- just dont let me forget."

"We wont." Hermione smiled darkly. Harry had a good feeling he was going to be reminded of this every ten minutes.

"So, I guess I'll go put my things away." Ron and Hermione nodded, and Harry disapered up the stiars. Fred and George where both talking in Ron and Harry's dorm.

"Ah, man of the hour." Fred smiled. Harry shoved his stuff away.

"Yeah, the flying king!"

"Ah, your break out was better." Harry joked. Fred, and George fake blushed.

"You falter us!"

"Legend's you two will be, just watch! They're already calling it 'the Weasley'."

"Yeah, that's what Ron tells us."

"I've got to go see your little sister. I'll talk to you two later."

"Bye!" the said at the same time, and returned to there perveous conversation about potions with Snape, and the amout of times they pranked him.

"Harry- ow, what?" Ron asked Hermione darkly.

"Harry, Ron and I are going to stay here. You go ahead, alright?" Harry nodded, and left.

"And why are we doing this?"

"Because, if your parent's arn't there, then we can take a peak to see what they do in their spare time. Or have you forgotten about the research you wanted to do."

"Oh, I havn't forgotten." Ron smiled.

"We'll wait five minutes, and then head down there. If we get caught, we tell them that we where coming to get them for lunch. If Harry and Ginny see us, and they are, as we expect, er- up to something, and they see us- let me do the talking, alright?"

"Deal."

"Good." Hermione smiled.

"I love you!" Ron said, cheesely, and hugged her.

"Yes, yes- I love you too, now we need to get ready."

"Right."


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **Numb  
**Chapter:** thirteen  
**Chapter Title: **Somewhat Damaged  
**Author:** Black-Midnight-Soul  
**Rating:** pg 13, for depressing situations, and minor laguage.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or anything thus orented. I do not make money from my stories, and do them for sheer enjoyment. Thank you for your time.  
**Author's Note: **I have nothing to say. Other then yesterday was my brithday

**Chapter 13: Somewhat Damaged**

"Ginny?"

"Harry!" Ginny jumped off her bed and ran at him. A large smile formed on Harry's face, and he to ran towards Ginny. They wrapped there arms around each other, and Harry spun Ginny around.

"How are you doing?" Harry asked, well gently putting her down.

"I'm okay. I mean, I've had the whole night to think about it and stuff."

"Okay, now that you're done being brave: how are you- _really?_"

"Scared shitless." she mubbled.

"Dont worry, I'll protect you." Harry wispered into her ear.

"You cant away protect me, we've had this conversation."

"And, again I shall say 'I can sure as hell try'." Harry smerked, and Ginny smiled at him._ It's good to see her smile, _he thought, "So, you wanted to see me?"

"Ah, yes- about that." Ginny stopped mid-sentance.

"Yess?"

"I said I wanted to _see_ you, not _speak_ to you."

"You spend way to much time with your brothers."

"Ah, but Fred and George have tought me well!"

"So, where are your parents?"

"I sent them home."

"May I ask, why?"

"Because dad _really _had to get to work, and mum was being all depressive. I told them I was fine, and that they both had things to do. The sun still came up today, so they should head home. Mum wasn't impressed, but Dad dragged her out."

"Then why are the twins still here?"

"Ask them." Ginny muttered, "They said they where going to take this opertunaty to do a bit of permotion. Dont be supprised if they have posters up by lunch."

"Speaking of lunch, we should be heading there now." Harry said, looking at his watch.

"Already?"

"Yup." Harry nodded.

"Just let me change quick- good thing Hermione brought my unifrom up for me!"

"Yes, she is the organized one." Harry waiting claimly outside the curtin for Ginny.

"Ohh, do I get an excort?" Ginny giggled playfully.

"Hullo Ron, Hermione." Harry smiled and waved.

"Oh, er- hello." Ron waved.

"Hi Harry, you two ready for lunch?" she asked, claimly.

"We are." Ginny nodded. Harry reached out and took Ginny's hand- right infront of Hermione and Ron. Ginny blushed, but took Harry's hand willingly. Ron cleared his throat, and Hermione dragged him out of the room, "Aren't you worried what he's going to do to you?"

"Not really." Harry shrugged, "We've all got charms, and Hermione will have him claimed in no time."

"What if she doesn't?" Ginny asked, as they walked around a corner.

"If I get a black eye- it was still wroth it." Harry winked.

That's when it happened. Harry turned Ginny around the next corner, and almost through her behind his back. Harry watched as Hermione and Ron walked into the great hall, obveously Malfoy had let them pass, "What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked, his hand tightly cluching his wand. Harry could feel Ginny's body shakeing agest his.

"Isn't it obveous Potter? I want the girl, and I'm going to have her!"

"Like hell, you will." Harry hissed.

"You may have ruined my plans last night, but not this time, you see-" Ginny suddenly screamed full pitch, loud, and long.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled, taking Malfoy's slightly stunned moment as an advantage. His body feel to the ground.

"That makes three times in two days." Ginny muttered.

"That he's tried?"

"That." Ginny nodded, "And that you've saved me."

The great hall doors suddenly brusted opened, and student's, lead by Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Professor Dumbledore came rushing out of the great hall.

"Potter- explain!" Snape, snapped **(A/N: hehe snape snapped... its fun to say- right, back to the story...)**

"It is quite obveous, Professor Snape." Dumbledore sighed, "That Mr. Malfoy made another attempt. It is to my wonder however, that he is still here?"

"His father said he'd come to get him today." Snape muttered.

"Students, back to your meals, then to your classes." Professor McGonagall called. Harry and Ginny exchanged looks.

"Let's get out of here." she wispered.

"Deal." Harry took her hand and lead Ginny into the great hall. Almost every student was stocking them as they walked over to the house table, and sat down.

"How are you Ginny?" Dean asked. He quickly turned back to his meal when Ginny shot him a dirty look. Apperently, curticy was out the window for the day.

"That dirty git, I'm gonna-" Ron began to trail off.

"No, you are not." Ginny called, "Leave it to the Auror's."

"She's right Ron." Hermione wispered, "They have a division for this. Let them deal with it. I have a very good feeling he's going away for a while."

"No long enough." Ron muttered, darkly.

"Ron, I'm alive." Ginny said sweetly to her brother, "I'm gonna be okay. As long as there is life, there is hope." Harry noticed Ginny shoot him a sideways glance- _was that comment to me or Ron? _Harry wondered.

"Ginny's right..." Hermione begain, but Harry was zoning out. _No, you git- stop zoning out! _Harry yelled at himself. Harry shook his head, "No?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Harry asked confused. Ron, Hermione and Ginny where all giving him werid looks, "Sorry, spaced out a little."

"I would hope so." Ginny said.

"Yeah, or else you would think that there is someone wrose the V-Voldermort."

"....." Harry looked at them all blankly, "Yeah, I really zoned out of that conversation." Ginny snorted, and Hermione frowned.

"Try to concentrate, Harry- honestly, we have trans. after this, and I'm sure McGonagall doesn't need a sleepy student."

"I'll try." he said, honestly.

-

"Harry, you sure you want to walk me to class?" Ginny asked, smileing.

"Postive," he nodded, "Your class is just accross the hall from mine."

"Thanks." she wispered into his ear.

"Any day." Harry wispered back.

The walk down the hall was quick, and Harry dropped Ginny off infront of her muggle studies class, before walking into McGonagall's.

"Take a seat, Mr. Potter." She nodded next to Hermione and Ron.

"Yes, Professor." Harry nodded, and walked over. As soon as he opened his book, the bell rang, starting the class.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **Numb  
**Chapter:** fourteen  
**Chapter Title: **Mr. Self Destruct  
**Author:** Black-Midnight-Soul  
**Rating:** pg 13, for depressing situations, and minor laguage.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or anything thus orented. I do not make money from my stories, and do them for sheer enjoyment. Thank you for your time.  
**Author's Note: **Okay, so you get to see Harry break down here. Warning.

**Chapter 14: Mr. Self Destruct**

"And, so as we see that there-" there was a loud ring, signaling the end of class, and the end of the day. Professor McGonagall smiled weakly at her students, and sighed, "You may go."

"Professor McGonagall." everyone looked to the door to see the Headmaster standing there, smileing weakly.

"Headmaster, can we help you?"

"I wish to see Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger and yourself in my office." Dumbledore sighed, and closed his eyes, "I'm afrid, that we found it."

"Of course, Harry, Ron- Hermione, you three go back to your dorms and get changed. Meet me in front of the Headmasters office." Harry was shocked- never had he heard Professor McGonagall call student's by there first name, and just there first name.

"Yes Professor." the trio nodded, and headed towards the door.

"As well, young Ms. Weasley is to be there to, incase you see her before I do."

"Of course." Harry stood blankly in the middle of the room. It? What the hell was it? But, deep down, a lureing inside him told him just what it was. _The will. _Harry closed his eyes, and fallowed Hermione and Ron out of the room. All the other student's had left already, but some stood outside the door curiosly. Harry didn't say anything but went back to Gryffindor.

"Harry?" Hermione wispered.

"What?" he asked, blankly. Without warning, Hermione pulled him into a hug- Harry guessed that Hermione had thought the same thing as him.

"It's gonna be okay." she wispered, and let go. Harry only nodded, and fallowed into the common room. Ginny was standing at the bottom of the stiars. Harry looked shocked. She was wearing a long black dress.

"We'll be down in a few Gin, we've just got to change." Ron called. Ginny merly nodded, and sat on the couch. Harry, Ron, and Hermione climbed the stairs in silence, leaving them each to there thoughts.  
Harry and Ron turned into there dorm, and Hermione contiued to hers. Harry slowly walked to his truck, and pulled out a pair of black pants, and a black oxford dress shirt. He quickly wondered why it took them so long to find the will, but then decied to block the thoughts from his head- they where just too painful. Harry quickly changed, and turned to Ron who was wearing blackish-grey dress pants, which where too short, and a black long sleve shirt. Ron smield sadly, and Harry nodded.

"Ready?" Hermione wispered, as they all meet on the stiars.

"Yeah." Ron said, Harry again, merly nodded. The trio walked down the stairs into the common room. Harry felt the familer feeling of numbness set into his body. He fought weakly, but curiosly wondered wearther the numb was good or bad.  
On one hand, it allowed him not to get upset- to be strong about his godfather's death. But on the other hand- he knew what it could do to him... what it could make him. Harry supressed a shutter, and closed his eyes. Harry dropped his head, trying to figure out what was happening in the war going on inside, and then he suddenly felt the force of a body warp around him. Harry opened his eyes, and saw Ginny holding onto him. Harry pulled his arms up, and held Ginny tightly in his arms. Harry heard Ginny sniff, and sob softly. Harry ran his fingers though her hair, and then put his hand on the back of Ginny's head. Harry closed his eyes, and bit his lip.

"We should get going..." Hermione wispered.

"Yeah." Ron said. Ginny pulled off Harry, and looked up at him with watry eyes. Harry gave her a soft smile and nodded. Ginny sighed and started to walk away. Harry fallowed the other three out of the common room.  
As they apporached the large golden bird, they say Professor McGonagall standing there, dressed in all black robes. She gave them each a sad smile, and then turned, "Earwax." she sighed. "Fallow me."

Harry was the last to go up the stiar case. Ginny kept looking back at him, searching for some sort of reaction, but Harry kept his face to the ground.

"Welcome." Dumbledore sighed. Harry looked up, and obsevered the room. Chairs had been placed around a long table. Remus, Moody, the Weasley's, Kinngsly, Tonks, and Professor Snape where all sitting at the table already, "Please, take a seat." Dumbledore sighed. The five people nodded, and took there seats. The table looked like a sea of black, a distrubing thought that reminded Harry too well of the darkness that he felt rising inside him. Dumbledore flicked his wand, and everyone had a mug of tea infront of them.  
"I'm afarid that it is an unplesant reason that we are all gathered here today. Alas, we are gathering together in the name of Sirius Black. It was just recently that we found his will..." Dumbledore contiued on for at lest twenty minutes, before opening the large envalop with teh Black Family Crest on it, asealing it. Ginny reached under the table, and gave Harry's hand a reassure squeez. Harry reached up, and held her hand. Ginny smiled saddly at him.

"First of, to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley...." Harry fought hard to concentrate, but was finding it hopless. Accross the table, Remus seemed to be having the same problem.

"To Ms. Raven Snape-"

"Albus-" Remus cut him off. Harry looked at the confused and hurt expression on Lupin's face.

"Remus, Iater," Dumbledore gave him a soft smile, "lets skip that. To Mr. Harry J. Potter. I, Sirius black leave the remander of my esate, to be held in the care of Mr. Remus. J. Lupin, until you are of age. I also leave a small blue wooden box, inside you will find several letters. Also, there is a large black ebony box in which hold several Potter family arlums. Things which I manged to get the night your parents didn't make it. Keep them close to you.I also leave you with a small note to be intrupited as you wish: Potter's like redheads. You know a redheard. Open your eyes." Harry stood dumbfounded. His insides where squreming, and his lunch was threating to come back. Harry felt his heart become fast, and his head light.

"To Ron Weasley, I leave this note: Ron, damnit- just _tell _her already. Just because you're going out, doesn't mean you dont have to say it. Get it over with man. I also leave a sum total of 500 gallon's- to be put to good use.  
"To Ms. Hermione Grange, I leave this note: Ron's not the brightest crayon in the box Hermione, push him the right way if you have to. He loves you though- and I know you love him. Does he know that? Most likely not. I also leave the sum total of 500 gallon's, and my mothers jewelry which has been marked for you.

"To Ms. Ginevra Weasley, I leave this note: Potter's have a thing for red heads. However, you may have figured that out already. Keep your strong heart, and amazing personalty. Dont let anyone change you, or get you down. I also leave the sum of 500 gallon's, as I'm sure- will be spent well." It was there Harry lost concentration again- right after Ginny and him looked at each other, and blushed.

The meeting went on for another good hour. Harry only took in half of it. By the end, Harry could feel the threating tears, and was glad when Dumbledore put the paper down, "I'm sorry we had to meet like this, and I wish this meeting could be happier. I will personally deliver all items when it is time. All of you are free to go, other then Remus, and Professor Snape. I have to talk to you two. Alone.  
"Other then that, I would like to inform you that we are having a wake in Sirirus's honour Saturday, at the Black House. You are all welcome." Dumbledore looked down to the four teens.

"Is that everything, Albus?" Remus asked weakly.

"Yes. You are free to go." Harry was the first one up, and almost ran to the stiars.

"Harry-" Ginny sligtly yelled, and outstreeched her hand.

"Go." Hermione said, walking up beside her, "Go- he needs you." Ginny smiled softly at Ron and Hermione, then fallowed after.

"He gets more and more like James everyday." Remus sighed, "He hated people seeing him cry to."

"Oh, and like you did?" Remus turned to Mc Gonagall. The ageing woman had a sad, knowning smile of her face, "Be strong, Remus."

-

Harry began to run down the halls. Several teachers poped out of there class rooms, but none of them told him to slow donw. Most just sighed in understanding. "Harry!" someone called after, but Harry didn't looked. He ran as far as he could- all his work outs had paid off- he had run all the way out to the Qudditch pitch, and wasn't very tired. "Harry!"  
Finally Harrry turned around, reconizing Ginny's voice. She ran towards him, and finally stopped infront of him. Ginny looked up to see Harry's puffy eyes, "Let it out, Harry." she wispered.

"I cant." Harry chocked on his own words. Ginny felt her own eyes welt up, as she looked up at Harry and seeing what he was hiding deep down for so long.

"Yes you can." she assured him "Just try." Harry looked at Ginny curiously, and then shoock his head.

"No- no, I'd hurt you."

"Harry- Harry, look at me." Ginny reached up, and held Harry's face to her's, "Harry, you've got to stop worring about hurting people, because you're only hurting yourself. Yell at me- scream at me- telling what a horrible person I am-"

"But you're not-"

"That's not the point." Ginny wispered, "The point is that you're hurting, and you're bottling everything up inside. You've turned yourself into some sort of robot- able to turn your emotions on and off. That's not right Harry, please, tell me." Harry looked into Ginny's deep chocolate brown eyes, and felt himself melt.

"It's stupid-"

"It's not stupid." Ginny cut him off, "talk to me." it was several minutes before Harry opened his mouth, agreeing.

"Everyone around me is getting hurt. People are dieing, and its all my fault." Harry sturred, "When I'm not being gaped at here, made fun of or parised here- then I'm getting beaten, and used there. I cant take the pain anymore." Ginny reached over, and wiped the tears away from Harry's face, "I dont know what to do anymore. I dont know where to turn to- who to trust."  
"It's not fair." Harry yelled a minute later, after pulling away from Ginny, "These people shouldn't be getting hurt. If- if I weren't here- if I was never born- if I just died- then it'd be over. I wouldn't be hurting people anymore. I cant take it. I cant do this anymore." Harry paced back and forth for a few minutes, before turning back to Ginny, "and it's going to get wrose before it gets better. I cant win." Harry collapsed onto the ground, and just kneeled there.

"Harry, listen to me very closely." Ginny walked over, and kneeled infront of Harry, "Harry, you're right. It's not fair. It's not fair that you have to go and kill someone, or be killed. It's not bloody fair, that your so called family treats you like shit, and that your Uncle throws you around. It's not fair, that you got almost ignored for a summer. It's not fair that your parents are dead. It's not fair that your godfather is now dead. It is not at all fair, that this is theworld that we live in. And you know what else?"

"What?" Harry wispered.

"It's not at all your fault. None of it is your fault. None of it has ever been your fault. You need to relize that, or else its going to eat you alive." the two sat there for a minute, Harry's eyes seemed to be nervously looking Ginny over.

"What if I loose?"

"You wont." Ginny wispered, "you cant 'loose' because you've already won." Harry looked at Ginny strangely, "as long as you have your friends, and your loved ones- you've already won. Voldermort cant understand love."

"But-"

"He wont kill you, Harry."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can be so sure, because I know you, and I know him. I know whats happened, and I know how things repeat themselfs. I'm not saying its going to be easy, but I have full faith in you." Harry looked up at Ginny, and gave her a small smile.

"See- it was silly."

"There's no such thing as silly." she commented, the same line he had used on her. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"When somethings bugging you, promise me you'll tell me about it?"

"I promise." he wispered, hugging Ginny. Harry pulled back, and stood up. He offered Ginny his hand, which she happily accpeted.

"Thanks." Ginny wispered. She leaned forward, and hugged Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around her, and smiled.

"Gin?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being my light."

"Harry, I'll always be your light." Ginny wispered, "I love you. I really, really do."

"I really, really love you too." Harry leaned in, and kissed Ginny. And a strange relization flooded over his body. He had told her what was on his mind, things he had never told anyone beofre, and she was still here, holding and kissing him. They where still together. He hadn't scared her away. Harry closed his eyes, and all seemed right for that spilt second.

-

"Hey." Ron said, as Ginny and Harry walked in.

"Hey." Ginny said back.

"I have something to tell you guys. You're going to want to sit down thought. It's kinda big." Hermione and Ron extanged nervous looked, but then nodded.

"Anything mate, you know you can trust us."

"Always." Hermione nodded, as she and Ron sat down. Harry and Ginny walked. Ginny took Harry hand, and he sighed.

"Do you remember that night in the Minstry of Magic last year?"**(A/N: I was gonna end it here- but I decied not to :P)**

"How could we not?" Ron asked, darkly looking away.

"There's something I have to tell you- and it's not going to be easy." Hermione shifted in her seat, and Ron gulped, "I was lured there, by Voldermort. He transfered the image of Sirius in pain in order to get me to rush off there. He had been trying to months, using my curiousty- but it didn't work. The reason he wanted to get me there was because of a Prophecy."

"I thought that smashed..." Ron asked, curiosly.

"It did." Harry nodded, "But- but Dumbledore just happened to be the one who witnessed the Prophecy, who- believe it or not, was made my Trelawney."

"That old faurd?" Hermione asked, darkly.

"Yes. It's why she got the job as the divinations teacher. Dumbledore was going to just cut the course." Harry explained, "Dumbledore showed me what the Prophecy said, and it's time I told all of you." Harry shifted uncomfortly. Ginny gave him a re-assureing smile.

"Harry, if you dont want to tell us- you dont have to." Ron said, in a half-emotional voice.

"No," Harry shock his head, "you need to know."

"We're listening." Hermione gave a soft smile.

Harry swallowed, and took a deep breath. Everyone looked at him, anticapatting what it could have said, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." Hermione's eyes where flashing quickly back and forth. Ron seemed to have gotten shell shock. Ginny kept her eyes closed. Harry looked around at them all, and frowned. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Harry, shut up." Ron ordered, his hand shooting up. Harry narrowed his eyes questionly, "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"It all makes sence. Its been right infront of us all this time..." Hermione trailed off.

"Hermione, mind explaining?" Ron moaned.

"Seventh month dies, well- Harry's birthday is July 31. Harry has a power that Voldermort didn't know about, this we cant be sure about, but it could be his mothers love. Marks him as his equal- Harry's scar. But..."

"Yeah." Harry answered before she could ask.

"But you can't-"

"Well, that clears that up, doesn't it?" Ron snapped.

"Hunt or be hunted." Harry sighed, darkly.

"Oh- Harry." Hermione sobbed, and Ron placed his hands around her. "But, but you cant- you cant do this! Its not fair, its-"

"Hermione," Harry cut her off, "I've had a lot of time to think about this. A lot more then everyone else. And, well- I think.. maybe, well- maybe it will be alright."

"We're by your side the whole way Harry, we're not backing down." Ron assured him.

"We're with you, 100." Hermione nodded.

"Always." Ginny wispered.

"No you're not." Harry shock his head, "things are going to get rough, and way wrose before they get better. I will not put you in that danger."

"You dont have to." Ron shrugged, "We choose to."

"You cant get ride of us that easly." Hermione smiled febly. The bell suddenly rang, letting them all know that within minutes there fellow Gryffindor's where going to be shuffing themselfs into the common room, chatting happily away.  
Harry sighed heavly, and nodded at his friends, "I'm gonna go lie down. I have to let some things set in here."

"You know where we are, if you need to talk Harry." Ginny wispered. Harry nodded, and headed towards the dorms.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: **Numb  
**Chapter:** fifthteen  
**Chapter Title: **I'm Looking Forward to Joining You, Finally  
**Author:** Black-Midnight-Soul  
**Rating:** pg 13, for depressing situations, and minor laguage.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or anything thus orented. I do not make money from my stories, and do them for sheer enjoyment. Thank you for your time.  
**Author's Note: **Okay, so I thought that it was about time that everyone found out. Cause thats just fun . Next the rest of Weasley's are going to find out... Then Christmas. And Christmas- all hell will break loose. I promise.

**Chapter 15: I'm Looking Forward to Joining You, Finally**

The rest of November had gone by rather uneventful. Classes had returned to there normal boring selves, and the teachers took to whispering in the halls again, careful not to let the students hear what they where saying.  
Surprisingly, after telling Ron and Hermione about what he had to do, Harry felt more relaxed and normal. It was the first time a very long time that Harry felt like his old self.  
He and Ginny had proceeded on there plan to try and get Ron and Hermione to notice. Hermione kept trying to corner Ginny and get the truth out of her, but was yet to get it. Ron on the other hand, seemed to think that after the whole Draco thing, there was no chance of Ginny being in a relationship with anyone. Ever. He also didn't seem to have much of a problem with that.

"Hello, Harry." Ginny said sweetly, as he stood in front of the fire, off thinking to himself. Hermione and Ron had been playing cheese on the floor in front of the couch, and where talking about Snape. She slowly began to wrap her arms around Harry middle, and rest her head on his back "what are you thinking about"

"Nothing, really." he answered, giving his head a shake"just spaced out." Harry placed his arms over Ginny's, and stood in silence. They where suddenly distracted by someone clicking on the window. Harry turned his head, and saw Headwig sitting on the ledge.  
"Headwig." Harry muttered, let go of Ginny and walked over. Semus opened the window, the large snowy owl flew over to her master "Hey girl, how are you" she hooted softly, as Harry took the letter off her leg. She hooted again, and flew back out the window.

"Who's it from" Hermione asked curiously.

"Harry" Ron began, as his friends face fell in shock. "mate"

"It's from my aunt and uncle..." he muttered, walking over to the couch and sitting down. He slowly tore open the letter and began to read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope this owl finds you; I'm not used to sending mail by owl before. How are you? How is school? I hope you're feeling better. Your Uncle and I where wondering if you would be coming home for Christmas this year? Of course, if you have a girlfriend, she's more then welcome to come for Christmas day. Please write back soon with an answer,_

_Love, Aunt Petunia._

Harry crunched the letter in his hand, and narrowed his eyes darkly. He muttered bitterly under his breath, and then threw the letter on the ground.  
"Harry" Ginny asked sweetly. He looked up at her, and she saw the soft hurt in his eyes. Slowly Ginny got up, and picked up the letter. "Do you mind"

"Go ahead" he answered, quietly. After a few seconds, Ginny sighed and put the letter down"What do you think"

"What do I think" Harry asked darkly"That she's a lying, manipulative little bi"

"Harry." Ginny cut him off"Are you going"

"I- I don't know.."

"Why don't we? I mean, you've already met my family, but I haven't meet yours."

"You want to meet my family"

"That part of your family, yes." Ginny nodded, and took his hand"I would never push you to do something you don't want to do, but maybe a second chance is all they need" Harry looked into Ginny's soft eyes, and sighed.

"I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask for." she whispered, leaning on his shoulder. Harry wrapped his arm around her, and stared into the fire. Ron and Hermione exchanged curious looks.

"I'm gonna go to bed." Harry called, and let go of Ginny. She stood up with him, and grabbed Harry's arm as he went to turn away. Harry stopped, and faced Ginny. Neither of them said anything, but Ginny gave him a 'are you okay?' look. Harry smiled weekly and nodded. Ginny let go of his arm, but Harry reached out for her hand as it feel. Harry smiled, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He let go, and left.

"What the hell was that" Ron asked, darkly.

"Was what" Ginny asked, playing innocent.

"That- with Harry"

"What about Harry"

"You seem pretty comfortable together" Hermione explained.

"Of course we are" Ginny smiled innocent"I'm going bed. Good night." she turned on the stopped, and headed towards the stairs.

"Interesting." Hermione said, in a high pitched voice"I'm going to bed too, good night love." she leaned over, and kissed Ron on the lips. His ears turned red, as he kissed her back.

"Suppose I should go to." He smiled sheepishly.

-

"Ron, could you please pass the butter" Hermione asked. Ron smiled, and handed it over. Ginny was staring off into space, and pushing her food around her plate.

"Eat."

"Come again" Ginny asked slowly, looking at her brother.

"Eat." Ron repeated, pointing to her food. Ginny looked down, and looked a little surprised.

"Oh... yes." she blinked. Harry patted her on the black well shaking his head"Oh, be quite."

"I didn't say anything" Harry eyes suddenly went wide, and he spun 90 degrees to the right, he dropped his fork, and reached up. Everyone stared in shock, as Harry caught a stake knife in his hand.

"Bloody hell..." Ron trailed off, his jaw hanging open. Hermione merely blinked.

"Harry, how did you" Ginny asked, reaching up, and bringing his hand down. Harry shock his head, and looked around at everyone watching them.

"Good question. Prolly Qudditch reflexes or something." he shrugged. A little panicked voice inside his head seemed to scream. _Shit- that was close_. He would have to pray they believed him. It's not like that was the first knife ever thrown at him... the first one hit though. Harry's hand nervously reached for his side, where he was first hit. He quickly pulled back, thankful no one noticed.

"Oh my good- Harry, I'm so sorry! Justin sunk up on me, and- are you alright" Harry turned around to see a very worried looking Padme.

"Relax, I'm fine." he smiled weakly, pointing to the knife.

"Oh Jesus! I hate to think what could have happened- I'm so sorry"

"Oh should be a little more careful, Harry has enough people trying to kill him." Ron pointed out, jokingly.

"RONALD" Hermione roared her jaw open.

"Ron- how- do you have no morals? Do you really think that was a polite thing to talk about" Ginny yelled at her brother. Suddenly, everyone noticed Harry was choking. "HARRY" he put up his hands, and coughed. Hermione and Ginny look in terror expecting Harry to say something like 'excuse me, Ron?' but, instead- by the time he had stopped coughing they all noticed he was laughing. And hard.

"Mate" Ron asked, weekly. Harry coughed a few more times, and then slowly stopped laughing. "Are you mad"

"Mad? Or course not." Harry chuckled"You're right."

"I'm sorry" Padme pleaded.

"Padme, it's alright. Go sit down and eat, oh, here's you knife. Careful- it's dangerous." Harry joked, handing the handle to her.

"Thanks Harry." she smiled, and blushed.

"No problem." Harry shrugged, and turned back to his friends.

"Ho." Ginny muttered darkly under her breath.

"What" Harry asked, turning to Ginny, who's eyes where darkly narrowed.

"She was just flirting with you."

"She was" Harry asked, dumbly "I just handed her a knife..."

"Oh, did you see the way she looked at you"

"I'm sorry." Harry said, weekly. Ginny's gaze suddenly fell.

"Oh, Harry- I don't blame you. It's not like you urged her on or anything." Harry gave Ginny a sheepish grin.

"So, anyways" Hermione said, loudly "Today, apparently Professor Olivander is going to do a demonstration. So, we only need our note books."

"That's good." Harry nodded.

"We really should get going though." Hermione said, officially. Ron moaned, and Harry nodded.

"Bye." Ginny smiled.

"Bye." Harry smiled, and fallowed Hermione out. Ron grabbed another peace of toast, and then left.

"So, you and Mr. Potter" Dianna's voice broke, and she and he twin sat down on either side of Ginny.

"-our dear captain"

"-are you a couple"

"Or just putting on a really good show"

"Not that we mind."

"Oh, no- it's quite amusing."

"What" Ginny suddenly broke between them"Hold up, you're telling me, that two of my best friends found out before my big brother? Something is wrong with this picture."

"Ah, then we are here on sad news." Amber sighed.

"Very sad news." Dianna agreed.

"You see, if Harry hurts you, Ron would kill him"

"If Ron hurt Hermione, Harry will kill him"

"If Hermione hurts Ron, you'll kill him- as you have so nicely stated"

"But if you hurt Harry- no one has said that they will hurt you"

"And Hermione cant, because a) she's a girl, and we just don't tend to do that"

"Yourself excuded."

"And ourselfs... ANYWAYS"

"-and b) she's involved with your brother."

"So, since, we are starting to blend slowly into your group"

"-we decide it best to fill that spot"

"If you hurt Harry"

"-our dear Qudditch captain"

"-we will hurt you." Amber finished, Ginny looked some side to side in shock.

"I have no plan in hurting Harry. I love him." Ginny muttered.

"Good to hear" Dianna cheered.

"Yeah, we didn't want to have to hurt you, yeah know." Amber winked "well, have fun in class." the twins stood up and left. Ginny blinked a few times herself, before getting up and leaving herself. _That was strange, _she muttered. Ginny shock her head, got up, and left for class.

-

Late that night, most of the Gryffindor's had gone to sleep, leaving the common room to Hermione, Ron, Dianna, Amber, Harry and Ginny, just like most nights. Hermione and Ron where snuggling on the cough, just watching the fire. Amber and Dianna where playing a game of chess on a near by table. Harry on the other hand was staring out the window.

"Harry" Ginny whispered from behind him. Harry turned and looked to Ginny.

"What's up" he asked, kindly.

"Nothing much. Are you alright"

"Yes, yes- I'm fine." he assured her"I think I'm going to go. To my Aunt's for Christmas that is. You're right, everyone needs a second chance. Will you come on Christmas day"

"I'd love to." Ginny smiled brightly. "But- that means we'll have to tell Ron and Hermione."

"Who said anything about 'telling' them" Harry smiled evilly"There are so many, more amusing ways to go about the situation."

"Harry James Potter- I've had a bad effect on you." Ginny giggled.

"So" Harry asked, pulling her close to him. "Shhhh.." Harry whispered, and kissed Ginny in the moonlight.

"Harry" Ginny whispered, pulling back"what do you have in mind"

"Oh... well, it depends if you want it to be common knowledge" Ginny merely nodded, shyly. "In that case, we could always set something up... in the great hall, or entrance hall… or on the grounds-less teachers.." Ginny giggled excitedly, and the two began to plan...

-

Saturday after noon, Ron, Hermione, Dianna, Amber, Harry, and Ginny made there way across the school grounds. Ginny gave Dianna and Amber a quick nodded. The two of them nodded back"Well, we better spilt- we have some _work _to attend to." Amber said, calmly.

"Yeah, talk to you later. Later Capt" Dianna added.

"Keep your eyes peeled." Amber winked, before the two turned and left. The four made there way towards there tree by the lake. Ron sat down, and Hermione sat down next to him.

"I'm gonna go for a walk, care to join me Harry" Ginny asked lightly.

"Sure." Harry said, brightly and stood up. Hermione jabbed Ron in the chest to get his attention.

"This is our chance" she hissed into his ear. Ron nodded, and the two of them turned around and watched Ginny and Harry. The two of them had stopped in the middle of the court yard and where talking.

"We have to get closer" Ron said, leaning Hermione closer.

"…no, you cant keep locking me out Harry! I care too much about you"

"I'm sorry, Ginny- but I can't." Harry said darkly, eyes closed.

"What do you mean 'you can't'? You can to"

"No I can't" Harry yelled slightly, taking a step backwards.

"Why" she demanded.

"Because" Harry stopped and took a deep breath"Because I care too much about you, Ginny. I couldn't stand you getting hurt because of me, or worrying about me." Ginny opened and closed her mouth several times. By now, they where starting to grow a crowd.

"Stop it Harry, stop playing with my emotions." Ginny said, in a loud whisper. Harry gave a hurt expression. "It's not fair..." Ginny turned to run away, but Harry reached out and grabbed her arm. "Harry, please..." Ginny pleaded.

"No, Ginny listen to me. I care about you. I care about you so much, I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I've lost too many people who I loved, because they loved me. I don't want you to be one of them."

"What are you saying" Ginny asked, turning slightly to face him.

"I love you Ginny, and I don't want to see you hurt. No now, not ever- especially because of me."

"You're not going to loose me, Harry." Harry let go of Ginny, and she slowly walked towards him. Harry began to advance on Ginny, both pretending they didn't see the large group of people around them.

"But"

"No buts, Harry. I love you to. I've waited so long to hear you say those words." Ginny reached up, and rested her hand on Harry's check. Harry reached up, and ran his hand threw her wonderful red hair.

"You're so boatful." Harry whispered. Ginny smiled, and blushed slightly. They stood and stared at each other. Ginny began to question if Harry had lost his nerve, but suddenly, as soon as she closed her eyes, Ginny felt his lips press agents her. Ginny's eyes shot open, as she looked up at Harry. Ginny reached up, and wrapped her arms around him, as his hands found there spot around her waist. Ginny closed her eyes again.

"Harry Potter" someone yelled. Harry pulled back, he recognized the voice as Ron's. Ginny watched Harry expression- at first, he looked terrified, but then suddenly, he smiled, and relaxed.

"Yes" Harry asked, turning around, and holding Ginny's hand.

"What are you doing" he demanded.

"Ron" Hermione began to plead.

"No, Hermione- I want Harry to tell me what is going on."

"Well, that's pretty simple" Harry shrugged"I _was _having a personal moment, with Ginny." Harry felt a tug on his sleeve. Harry turned to face Ginny"What is it love"

"Harry... look around." Harry scanned the crowd, as if just noticing that all those people where there.

"Um.. hi." Harry said, nervously.

"Well" Ron said loudly, causing everyone to turn and look at him"it's about _bloody _time"

"I- what" Harry blinked. To be honest, he wasn't sure how Ron would take the news, but he sure as hell wasn't expecting that reactions.

"I'm happy for you." Ron said, simply"Come on, let's go get some lunch."

"Are you sure you're okay with this"

"Yes" Ron sighed"Now, come on"

"Right." Hermione nodded"We'll meet you two in there."

"Thanks" Ginny gave a half wave as the pair walked away. Whispers broke out in the crowd, and people started to break apart, and leave.

"That was kinda fun." Ginny whispered into Harry's ear as they made there way into the school.

"Ron took that better then I thought." Harry mumbled, taking Ginny's hand.

"Yeah, I though for sure I'd have to hex him."

"I don't think he'd like that."

"No, but he'd get the point." Ginny agreed. The two walked into the great hall, and everything became perfectly silent.

"Err.. hi." Harry said, loudly. Whispers broke out again, and he lead Ginny over to there table. They said down across from Ron and Hermione, and where meet by questioning looks around them. Harry leaned over, and whispered something into Ginny's ear. His breath was hot on her neck, and Ginny giggled. Harry gave a satisfied smile, and sat back up normally. Ron raised an eyebrow, and Harry smiled innocently.

"Could you pass the butter Ron" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Ron answered, reaching out, and grabbing something without looking away from Harry.

"Butter, Ron- not gravy." Harry pointed out. Ron looked down, and blushed slightly.

"Right.." he reached down, and picked up the butter, quickly passing it to Harry.


End file.
